Falling Inside the Black
by S.Walden
Summary: Yamato, Hikari, and Ken find themselves being drawn back to the world of Darkness. There, they must traverse the Digital World's Hell to take down the Demon Lords and Dagomon while overcoming their personal dilemmas. *CHPT 11* Our anti-heroes head into the murky marshes where they find new and old foes alike. Hikari learns that she has precious little time left before...
1. Vestibule

**Falling Inside the Black**

Summary: Yamato, Hikari, and Ken find themselves being drawn back to the world of Darkness. There, they must traverse the Digital World's Hell to take down the Demon Lords and Dagomon while overcoming their personal dilemmas.

Warnings: Heavy violence, mentions of abuse, incest, and rape.

Pairings: Taishirou, ex-Sorato/ex-Jyoumato, hinted Takari, hinted Kenyako. Also DaemonxLilithmon.

A/N: This is part of the headcanon, but can be read as a stand-alone. The Chosen's Digimon will likely not make an appearance (the Digital World was cut off in 2004).

* * *

 **1 – Vestibule**

 **2006**

She sat up in the bed. Her clock read seven-thirty A.M. A little late to get ready for school, but it would be fine. Everything would be fine. Hikari threw her legs over the edge of the bed and took a breath. Her biggest decision should be deciding what to wear, not lingering on things in the back of her mind.

After getting dressed, she went to brush her teeth, but the door was locked. She kicked the door, about to yell at Taichi when she remembered that he wasn't there. She looked back at the dining table where her father was eating in silence. "Sorry, Mom," she whispered to herself. In the back of her mind, she wondered why her mother hadn't woke her.

She went to grab a plate of food. Normally, she would be up on time and the food would be warm, but it was cold to the touch. She grabbed a piece of toast and walked over to the couch, unable to shake worries from her mind.

She told herself they were about normal things. Math tests. The occasional worry about how Gatomon was doing. Maybe even anxiety over her warring studs, Takeru and Daisuke. Then again, she hadn't seen much of Takeru lately. He was preoccupied with his mother's escalating illness. Daisuke seemed to have given up on her and in the back of her mind she wondered if she was good enough.

Then, she glanced to her father again and told herself it was the greatest worry on her mind: her brother, Taichi, who had just started a scholarship out of town. But that wasn't the biggest deal. No, her father's stoicness was more to do with the real reason her brother left: he was now with Koushiro Izumi. That lovely red-headed geek. To say their father wasn't even awknowledging it was an understatement.

Hikari's Mom emerged from the bathroom, donning make up. Something she didn't normally do, either. _Is my entire family falling apart?_ Hikari wondered. _Must be if Mom's the one holding it together._

She gathered her things, said goodbye to her family, and was off. For school.

She met Takeru, Iori, and Miyako about halfway to. Miyako was carrying a bag of snacks- an old habit from when the Digital World was still active that made Hikari cringe each time she thought of how she was locked off from her best friend forever. Iori was a little solemn; he had just broken up with his girlfriend of two years and doing a good job at hiding it- except from Hikari.

 _Damn my sixth sense,_ she cursed herself. Then she looked to Takeru. He had her exceptionally worried with his nose buried in a bible as he walked. It seemed that each time she tried to talk to him about anything serious, instead of listening and giving his opinion, he would recite some psalm or ignore her completely.

"Hey, guys!" she said, putting on some fake cheerfulness.

"Oh, hey Hikari!" Miyako greeted. "Want some mocchi?"

"No, thanks," the bearer of light replied. "So, what's on your agenda today?"

"Nothing much. Helping Yutaka with some new mixing this afternoon."

 _Ah, that,_ Hikari noted, trying not to remember Yamato as he smashed his bass guitar on the stage and wandered off in a drunk stupor the night of _his_ last concert. The Wolves were doing quite well for themselves, having since replaced their bassist.

"How's your brother?" Iori chimed in.

"He said he's doing really well on the team at his new school," Hikari said, despite having a bad feeling over that entire ordeal, too. Aside Summer Camp '99, she hadn't been seperated from him too long and she supposed that was why she felt so strange. Nothing else was going on, right?

"I'm glad."

"How about you, Iori? I'm not trying to pry..." Hikari started.

"Oh, right..." Miyako said, having forgotten the youngest's situation. Hikari gave her a glare. She had such a penchant for stating her mind that sometimes grinded on her nerves, but today, she definetly couldn't take too much of it.

"Ah, we're... amicable," Iori stated, then started hanging back in line with Miyako.

Hikari sighed and picked up her pace as they neared the school. She tapped Takeru on the shoulder, hoping not to disturb him too much. He shrugged her off with a mumble. "Stop, Miyako."

"It's me, Takeru..." Hikari said.

He stopped and she nearly crashed into him. He frowned, "Oh, Hikari... Sorry. How are you?"

"Fine. How is your mother?"

"A better day, I guess," Takeru replied. "She has another doctor's visit next week."

"Maybe I could go with you-"

"No, I'm fine."

Hikari clamped her lips shut. _Damn it, Hikari. Stop saying the wrong things. Talk about rainbows and bunnies._ _Takeru just doesn't want to think about all that right now, just like you don't want to think about your own problems... Let's try this again._ She took a breath and waited for Takeru to look up from the Bible again. "Wasn't that biology test killer?"

"Mmhmm."

Hikari huffed and he didn't even notice. Back in the day, he would have asked her what was wrong. He would be pelting her with questions. Now... Hikari walked ahead of them and continued to class. She found herself waiting outside the door. Daisuke wasn't anywhere to be seen. Everyone else was already settled in homeroom but she couldn't bring herself to cross the threshold.

"Woo!" called Daisuke from down the hall, running towards her at full speed. "Guess I'm not the only one whose late, huh, Hikari-chan?"

"Hey, Daisuke," Hikari greeted.

He took her hand and lead her inside and for the first time that day she felt normal. Class killed time (and her thoughts) efficently, until she felt her lack of sleep draining her. Hikari wasn't the type to sleep in class, like Daisuke, who had been snoring since ten and still managed to pass with a B average. What would the other kids think? But she couldn't keep her eyes open.

She could hear waves.

Her eyes snapped open again and she found she wasn't in her classroom anymore.

* * *

Ken had just finished his roll call and checked the clock. Five after two and anyone missing was officially 'tardy' for his study hall, held during the last period of the day. _Another student absent? That makes three now._

"Where is Chabo?" he questioned.

"Says he doesn't need tutoring anymore," whined one of the kids, kicking back in his desk.

 _How disrespectful_ , Ken couldn't help but think.

"W-Well, that's his choice," Ken replied. He could feel sweat gathering on the back of his neck. He only started this tutoring program to fill his spare time. The entire thing had been hard enough with everyone wondering if he was truly smart at all, after his scores dropped. Ken had been comforted originally, knowing that his "smarts" were only tied to an evil seed, but now he was wondering if going back to being alone would be any different than things were now. Without having to conquer/save the Digital World and without Wormmon to talk to, his life had grown horribly empty.

Now he was concerned with a few of his students. They seemed to be exceeding _too_ quickly and as he exited the room at the end of the session, this weighed heavily on his mind. He had even increased the difficulty of his curriculum in the last week and there still seemed to be no dent in the progress.

"Mr. Ichijouji."

Ken turned to the child addressing him. The others all gave him smug looks and started past him. Ken glanced back to the desks where their books rested. Returned. "Y-Yes?"

"I won't be attending your class, either. It's really too simple. In fact, you're barely worth my time."

Ken stammered, speechless. The kid walked off without a word. _I don't understand. These kids are below my grade level; they shouldn't know_ _ **more**_ _than I'm able to teach... Not that I'm upset. I'm glad they're doing well, but it's just so unusual. At this rate, I'll lose everyone. What do I do...? I'll no longer have a purpose..._

Ken gave his mother a quick dial to let him know he was on his way home early and exited the school. He looked around at everyone around him and was reminded of his lack-of-signifigance. He strived to make a difference- good or bad, that was what he knew how to do. Wormmon's encouraging words were growing into a distant memory, a fuzzy hallucination and he wondered if his entire life had been a dream until now. Or was becoming a nightmare.

* * *

He could smell the scent of roses as he passed by the freshly bloomed buds of their porch. He followed his mother and tried to forget the Hellish day of school and the stern words his father would be imparting to him that night.

The six year old usually went straight to the TV to watch after school cartoons with his little brother, even if Natsuko claimed they were 'too voilent for a three year old'. However, the spot on the couch was empty.

The front door slammed shut.

The tiny apartment grew dark, as if the sun had been eclipsed. He could hear whispers.

"Takeru?"

He explored the rest of his old Hikarigoaka home and heard voices. His parents' room. Were they arguing about him again?

He tiptoed forward and looked down the suddenly long corridoor that was the hallway spanning their bedrooms. Each step, he felt unable to balance. He caught himself against the wall, eying hieght charts and family photos. Then he reached the door.

His shadow lay outstretched by the nightlight from the bathroom. He followed it until it shrank to normal size. Then, he was at the door.

Yamato could hear her. Whispering secrets in the lonely dark. Like how much she loved her sons. His blue eyes looked through the crack in the door.

Then, Takeru was crying.

The door slammed shut.

"Takeru-!" he screamed, throwing his fists at the door.

Yamato's body was paralyzed as he woke. He could move his eyelids, nothing more. His sheets were tangled amongst his feet and he kicked them loose. He could still hear her, still felt the cold hardwood of the door.

He couldn't catch his breath as he rose. Anger boiled in him and steamed away the tears gathering in his lashes.

He reached for his guitar stand and slammed it downward at the nearest thing to him; he would break that door! Several old lyric books and video games crashed to the floor.

"I hate you-! Let him go-!" Yamato screamed. "For what you... took from me... I hope you die in that hospital bed!"

Hiroaki didn't let this tantrum go unnoticed. He was used to it. He opened his son's bedroom door and immediately went to him, embracing him, and waiting for his form to calm after disarming him. Hiroaki chunked the stand aside and withheld tears as he held his son in his arms. How many nights had he stayed awake, blaming himself?

"Yamato. It was only a dream."

The young man heaved in his father's arms. His anger subsided and he started coming back to reality. "T-Takeru..."

"Your brother is fine, son."

"Dad... where am I?" the teenager's voice cracked.

Hiroaki hesitated. He had seen his share of his child's nightmares, but this was worse than ever. He pulled the sobbing boy closer, if that was possible. "You're home with your father. No one can hurt you. Takeru's fine."

"But he's with her-!"

"Yamato. She's at the hospital, remember? It was a dream, son. Snap out of it."

"Oh fuck... Dad..?" the boy whispered, looking back to his father with a blank stare.

"It's that medication... We'll try something different."

Yamato blinked. Yes, the sleeping pills. "Damn it, if I need help, I'll ask for it!" A pause as he wiped drool from his mouth and composed himself. "I didn't take the damn pills..."

He broke away from Hiroaki and shoved him out of the room. Hiroaki knew better than to fight. That wouldn't lead to anything worthwhile. Yamato slammed the door in his face and locked it.

A painful wail eminated from the room.

Yamato composed himself and searched for his clothes from the day before- really, the week before, and immeidately he ached for any kind of human contact. He found his high school uniform- his father didn't need to know he hadn't been in attendance. As the blonde stormed out, he looked in the many estranged numbers of his cell for a hook-up.


	2. Lure of Evil

Falling Inside the Black

Summary: Yamato, Hikari, and Ken find themselves being drawn back to the world of Darkness. There, they must traverse the Digital World's Hell to take down the Demon Lords and Dagomon while overcoming their personal dilemmas.

Warnings: Heavy violence, mentions of abuse, incest, and rape.

Pairings: Taishirou, ex-Sorato/ex-Jyoumato, hinted Takari, hinted Kenyako. Also DaemonxLilithmon.

A/N: This is part of the headcanon, but can be read as a stand-alone. The Chosen's Digimon will likely not make an appearance (the Digital World was cut off in 2004).

* * *

 **2 – The Lure of Evil**

"Hikari-chan?"

The caramel haired girl raised a hand to her forehead. There was a wet cloth. She was on her back and staring up at the criss-cross of florescent lights. Was the voice her mother?

"You passed out," said the same voice, now recognizable as the school nurse.

"Hikari..." whispered a male voice from her side.

"Takeru...?"

"She just needs rest. Looks like this incident was the result of stress. Have you been sleeping, Hikari?"

"Yes, ma'am," Hikari said. She sat up slowly. As a girl who found herself sick often, she was used to rising at pace to avoid dizziness. The towel peeled from her head and landed in her lap. Half-lidded, she looked over to Takeru once more.

"...you scared me," he whispered.

"I'm fine, Takeru," Hikari snapped. Maybe passing out made her irritable, or maybe she was just tired of Takeru not giving her the time of day unless she was hurt. She could handle herself. "May I go back to class now?"

"Is that a good idea, Hikar-" Takeru was cut off by the nurse. Bless the woman, she could sense Hikari's urgency as the girl tapped her fingers at her side. She took the cloth from Hikari's lap and set it in the sink.

"If you want to, Hikari. I think you need some rest, though."

Hikari hopped from the tiny exam table and started for the door, Takeru trailing behind her. He mimicked her gesture that morning, tapping her on the shoulder. "Hikari—Hika- Wait up."

Hikari marched forward. She had heard _the ocean waves_ , just like before. However, she wasn't pulled completely into the Dark Ocean this time. What could that mean? Was the nurse right? Was she exhausted? She tossed her head.

"Hikari," insisted Takeru again. "Talk to me."

"I-I'm sorry, Takeru. I can't right now. School's almost out anyway. I think I'll just head home early."

Takeru watched as she changed direction, heading for the lockers. He was about to follow her when he realized she had left her backpack in class. He would have to stay and finish- he had told the teacher he went to the restroom –but he could bring her the bag later. With a sigh he hurried back to class as Hikari started for the exit without another word.

Takeru wondered if he should call Taichi- Hikari was acting distant. Then again, that was probably the reason why. Takeru couldn't remember how many times he attempted to convince her that Taichi being kicked out wasn't her fault.

Hikari couldn't stop feeling cold. She hugged her shoulders as she headed out the door. That was when she saw Ken, walking alone. He had changed to their middle school to be closer to the rest of the group a year ago. She couldn't help but feel he had wanted to escape the ridicule of his old classmates since denoucning the Kaizer, but she wasn't sure if he was making progress here, either. Drawn, to perhaps another lonely soul, she met up with him near the gates.

"Ken!"

The boy turned. He smiled, but she had seen the frown on his face. He noticed her shivering and raised an eyebrow, "Hikari. Are you alright?"

"I'm a little tired," she admitted. "How are you Ken? Don't you have that study hall?"

"Ah... that... here's the thing," Ken started. Hikari felt a smile cross her lips as the boy blushed. She mentally urged him to tell her. "None of them feel challenged anymore."

"Oh?" Hikari wondered with a frown. She did notice that a few students- slackers, even –seemed to be excelling lately. Could this be connected to how she was feeling? No. She was imagining it. The Digital World was a thing of the past now; she had to stop hanging onto it.

"...I feel so useless," Ken whispered.

"Don't say that, Ken," Hikari said. The two began walking together. "Although, things have been so quiet since the Digital World..."

"Mimi's party was just _riveting_ ," Ken grinned.

 _Was that a joke?_ Hikari wondered. He made a chuckle, after all. "I'm sorry, Ken," she said once they reached the end of the block. "I haven't been feeling myself lately. Actually, I..." Hikari trailed off. Ken wouldn't press her if she didn't want to talk, and Hikari wasn't even sure she wanted to talk. Why should she drag Ken into her problems? He seemed to be having enough of his own.

Ken shuffled his feet as they waited for the light to change. An old soccer habit, maybe, although he reduced that to an extracurricular hobby. Hikari was always one to hold things back, but Ken couldn't imagine her worries what with Taichi being kicked out. Everyone knew. Besides, he couldn't shake the strange feeling he got when he thought of the children. They were growing smarter, meaner, just like the... "The spore children."

Hikari didn't hear him over the sound of the waves across the street- like the pleading screams of the Scubamon-beings. The pair crossed to the other side. Hikari held back a moment as Ken started for Odaiba Mansions, watching the water. She could feel sweat beading on her skin. The humidity?

Ken licked his lips as he tried to put everything together. "N-Nothing. My imagination." He needed more proof that this was the Digital World's handwork. He couldn't worry an already distraught Hikari otherwise. Then he noticed Hikari straggling. He called out to her, but she stared over at the beach.

Ken followed her gaze to the waves. Even he had never been able to shake memories of the Dark Whirlpool and the Dark Ocean. Was she remembering, too? Perhaps the cloudy skies mimicking that day were getting to her already exhausted mind. Then he saw someone stumbling across the sand. _That's Yamato. I haven't seen him since Mimi's party last year. Was he what Hikari was looking at, not the waves? Am I just being paranoid?_

"Hey, Yamato!" Ken called.

The blonde looked up with a glare, then sighed. He looked around as if contemplating ignoring them, then started towards the two. Ken met back with Hikari, but she still seemed lost in the sloshing waves. "Hikari...? Hey, Hikari."

"Huh?" she asked, whipping her head around.

"I saw Yamato over on the beach. We should go say Hi."

"Oh, right..." Hikari whispered. "Takeru... doesn't talk about him... or anything anymore."

"Sibling fights? I know how those go."

"No, nothing like that. Maybe I could fix something like that.." Hikari said, hugging her shoulders again.

"Are you cold, Hikari?" Yamato asked, hopping over the rail. He nearly stumbled into her as he caught himself with one palm against the sidewalk. He laughed it off.

"What brings you to the beach, Yamato?" Ken asked.

Yamato put his trenchcoat around Hikari's shoulders, then shoved his hands in his pockets. Ken wrinkled his nose at the scent of alcohol and smoke. "I was... just meeting someone. What's with Hikari?"

"She's not feeling well," Ken replied.

Yamato stared into the girl's eyes as the lids started to droop. "She's gonna fall-!"

Ken reached out to catch her. "We should take her to the hospital."

"No..." came her voice. She stirred in Ken's arms. "I'm fine. It's just... the ocean... The Dark Ocean."

"...Dark Ocean; what the Hell is that?" Yamato breathed.

Ken helped Hikari balance against his shoulder, "Let's go back to my place. I want to discuss this. Maybe you, as one of the older Chosen, can be of some insight."

"Whatever. Just make sure Hikari's alright. Taichi would kill us if anything happened to her."

"Takeru, too."

"Don't remind me."

* * *

Yamato took Ken's computer chair, one leg over one knee and a cup of coffee in his hands. Hikari was on the bed and Ken in another nearby chair. Ken's Mom doted on the young girl and was busy calling her parents to let them know what was going on.

"It's a good thing you were with her," Yamato said. _I... I wouldn't have cared._

"I wouldn't have been if my class was still together," Ken sighed.

"What?"

"My study group. All of the kids officially dropped out. Saying they're too smart. Being disrespectful. I didn't want to bring this up with Hikari and worry her-"

"By all means, worry me. I really don't care," Yamato mused with a grin. He took out a cigarette and lit it.

"-but I couldn't help but notice how much like the spore children they are. What if they start going missing?"

"...like three years ago?"

"Now, Hikari mentioned the Dark Ocean. There has to be a connection. I wanted to believe it was all my imagination..."

"Yeah, what is that?" Yamato demanded, setting down the coffee cup. He tapped ash into it. Then he crossed his arms and waited for an explanation.

"...Takeru never told you?" Ken wondered, his eyes darting about. He leaned over into himself.

Hikari turned in her sleep, still cloaked in Yamato's jacket. Ken missed the way Wormmon would curl under the covers next to him.

Yamato tried to keep his mind from the shitstorm that would happen between him and Takeru if he even _dared_ that bed as he watched the girl rest. "Takeru doesn't speak to me. He doesn't agree with my 'life choices'."

"I won't judge you, Yamato... not that I condone what I've _heard_ about you." Yamato shrugged and took a drag. Ken continued. "But the Dark Ocean. It's one of many parelell worlds to ours, the Digital World. The other kids and myself were drawn to it many times, especially when I was the Kaizer. Hikari somehow was pulled there on her own once and the strange beings disguised as Digimon demanded her as their Queen... among other things." Ken watched as the blonde's eyes grew more wide with each word. Then he clenched the arms of the office chair.

"Describe it to me."

"Which pa-" Ken started, but Yamato gripped Ken by his scarf.

"Fucking describe it to me," he insisted, shaking the boy. "Why the Hell... would none of you have told me this?"

"What's the matter?" Ken wondered, bewildered.

"Stop," Hikari whispered. The two boys looked over to her. Yamato let Ken go. Hikari blinked and began to speak again. "The Dark Ocean... it's exactly like it sounds. A beach... dark... I was in a cave..."

"A cave? Are you serious?" Yamato snapped. "Takeru knew... bastard."

"I don't understand," Hikari said.

"During the Dark Masters, Taichi sent Sora and Takeru to come find me. I was in a place not unlike what you described, Hikari. If I had known..."

"The Dark Ocean has been around _that long_?" Ken whispered.

"The Dark Spores are connected to it. How?" Yamato pressed, remembering what Ken said about his students.

"It doesn't make sense. BelialVamdemon harvested all their power. The spores are inactive and these are new children..."

"They're rising up again..." Hikari shivered, pulling Ken's comforter over her shoulders (and Yamato's coat). "The darkness wants something... what if BlackWarGreymon's seal is broken?"

"That's unlikely," Ken noted. "Koushiro would have told us something. He monitors it in his spare time. I ask him sometimes... I want to make sure nothing like this happens."

"I'm curious about those creatures. They needed help, but there was nothing I could do," Hikari said.

Yamato laughed, drawing both of their attention. "Hikari, you wanna help some crazy monsters that wanted to bone you? And Ken, you want to stop all the darkness? That's impossible. We can't even get to the Digital World."

"No one is saying you have to go," Ken snapped.

"I don't want to worry anyone," Hikari said, thinking how Taichi would react. Probably not unlike Yamato. "But we wouldn't be experiencing these things without reason. What if our Digimon-"

"The Digimon are gone," Yamato intervened. "We don't owe them anything."

"How can you say that?" Hikari barked. "What if Gabumon needs you like you needed him? Hell, like you **do** need him."

The blonde scoffed.

Ken stood. "She's right. We can't let them get away with this." Before Yamato could protest, Ken continued, "I know darkness can never be eliminated. However, remember that the balance of the Digital World is still recovering through the Seeds of Light. We need to defend it until then."

"You two do what you want," Yamato breathed. He stood and snatched his jacket from Hikari's back, then slipped it over him. "I'm going back to the beach."

"Why?"

"I told you. I was meeting someone," Yamato replied.

"Don't you want to rid your heart of everything you've been carrying around?" Hikari asked him. Yamato stood at Ken's door, wondering if he should really leave.

"I can do that myself. I've done it before." He opened the door and started to close it. "I don't need a damn shrink appointment."

"Wait!" Ken demanded. "We could use your help, Yamato. You know this in a way Hikari and I don't. Please."

"I'm not gallavanting around because of destiny or any of that bullshit."

"...for me? Yamato?" Hikari asked. "...what if we can't win without you?"

"Tell the others."

"We're the only ones that can do it. You saw how spread out we were at Mimi's party and people who aren't suspectible have a hard time entering the Dark Ocean- we saw that with Miyako-chan. We also can't waste any time," Ken insisted.

"What about Takeru?" Hikari sniffled. She stared at her knees. "What if this darkness gets to him, too? Don't you care? You didn't see him before... he was so angry..."

"Yeah, remind me I owe him a punch to the face," Ken joked.

"Takeru..." Yamato whispered. He stepped back inside and shut the door. "Fine. I'll do this for him. Just one problem, how do we even get back to the 'Dark Ocean'?"

* * *

"Alright," Hikari said. The three of them returned to the beach where Hikari had originally crossed over into the Dark Ocean city of Innsmouth, figuring it was the weakest point between the worlds. The winter air burned their skin as they waited. "Ken?"

Yamato watched the two of them curiously from his side of their triangle. Ken reached to his waist and pulled out his D-3. "What are you gonna do with that?"

"We banished Daemon, the one who I suspect is really behind all this, to the Dark Ocean by opening a portal with my dark D-3."

"That took all of us last time," Hikari reminded, "But I think we can do it."

"It's worth a try," Ken said. He held the D-3 in the air and waited. He tried to think about all the things he had pushed down over the last three years. How he was responsible for Osamu's death. How he twisted the Digital World with darkness. How he could never forgive himself. He was so useless now in the real world... this had to be his calling.

Hikari reached out her hand and placed it over Ken's. The device began to glow, but nothing eminated from it. She looked to Yamato, standing idly. She wished she could scream what was on her mind. He needed to get his act together. She also wished her brother was there, not because she needed him, but because he could get through to Yamato better than anyone. She wanted Takeru to listen to her worries, to share in her pain without hiding behind the all-knowing voice of God. Hikari just wanted to live a normal life again!

"Yamato, come on," Ken cringed, clutching his chest.

Hikari bit her lip as she looked between them.

Yamato rolled his eyes. The entire thing just seemed stupid to him, but in the back of his mind rang Hikari's words. _Takeru... he was so angry..._ Fear in her voice. Yamato had too many reasons to hate himself as he ached for the company of the two beside him. They were trusting him and he couldn't give them the time of day. How could he trust them if he couldn't trust himself not to turn on them, like he had with Sora? However, drawing on the negative emotions alongside the others, he felt the anger he had bottled up growing worse. He felt Ken's shame and Hikari's fear. In turn, the two younger kids could feel the older's anger.

Then the sky began to break down and black hole formed above them.

Somehow, it was working.

Ken screamed as the Kaizer's laugh filled his thoughts. He wasn't going to be able to hold it any longer. Hikari was shaking, but she managed to help Ken lower his arm as the portal twisted in front of them. Yamato, numb, wandered ahead first and stepped through.

Then, the others followed and were swallowed up by the dark.


	3. Anubismon's Gate

Falling Inside the Black

Summary: Yamato, Hikari, and Ken find themselves being drawn back to the world of Darkness. There, they must traverse the Digital World's Hell to take down the Demon Lords and Dagomon while overcoming their personal dilemmas.

Warnings: Heavy violence, mentions of abuse, incest, and rape.

Pairings: Taishirou, ex-Sorato/ex-Jyoumato, hinted Takari, hinted Kenyako. Also DaemonxLilithmon.

A/N: This is part of the headcanon, but can be read as a stand-alone. The Chosen's Digimon will likely not make an appearance (the Digital World was cut off in 2004).

* * *

 **3 – Anubismon's Gate**

Ken's chest hurt as he came to. All around him were twisting shadows. The earth was soft soil and leaves. As he took his first breath in the overcast wood, something smelled foul about the air.

Yamato was sitting against a tree not far from him, smoking a cigarette. He noticed the young man stirring. "About time."

"Where's Hikari?" Ken asked.

"Over here," came the girl's voice. She appeared from the trees. Ken hadn't realized how deathly quiet the place was until Hikari's feet silenced. "I went to look around a little."

"Alone?" Ken hissed, glaring at Yamato, who shrugged.

"It's no big deal. I can handle myself," Hikari stated. In a way, she thanked Yamato's apathy for allowing her to finally deal with things by herself. Not that she didn't understand her limits. "There's nothing but more forest for miles. If we look around more, we need to go together."

"Where the Hell did you drag us?" Yamato snorted, putting out the deathstick on his boot. "Doesn't look like any Dark Ocean to me."

"...I'm not sure," Ken mused, finally climbing to his feet. He dusted the mud from his uniform and looked at the tiny clearing they landed in. "Could it be the Digital World?"

"...it doesn't feel like the Digital World," Hikari whispered. "But it doesn't look anything like the Dark Ocean I remember. Yamato?"

"Nnh. I was in a cave. This is just some shitty forest. I say we look for a way out of here or someone who can tell us where the Hell we are."

"Together," Ken reminded, still unsure about the blonde's callousness. He missed the Yamato from better days- willing to go dungeon crawling and not mind a laugh or two along the way.

The three of them chose a direction and started walking. Yamato, knowing how easily it was to get lost, took a nearby stone and carved into one of the tree's branches. They walked in silence and fear, with only the sound of their footsteps to comfort them with the fact that they weren't alone in such a spooky place.

Then, they heard a strange noise from above their heads. A growl? A snore?

"...you hear that?" Ken questioned.

Hikari made a frieghtened noise.

Ken reached for a nearby fallen tree branch and plucked it into his fists. "It's up there!" he called, looking above them. Indeed, a quick shadow was darting between the branches, getting closer. Then, silence again.

"Maybe we just startled it?" Yamato asked, then he felt the wind knocked out of him. He fell forward onto the ground, cursing. Blood dripped from his mouth and he wiped it away.

"Yamato!" Ken called, running over with the stick armed much like a baseball bat. "That thing just came outta nowhere!"

"I see it!" Hikari said. She grabbed a handful of stones from the ground. Some she shoved in her pocket; the rest, she tossed at the shadowy blur. It cried out with a horrible screeching noise. Hikari took the stunned moment to rush back to her friends. They would need to see from all sides to defend themselves. Ken reached down to help Yamato to his feet, but the blonde batted him away.

Back along the path sat a fluffy Digimon. It was brown koala-like thing with two tiny horns on it's head. The miniature red wings on it's back fluttered as it stared them down.

"That thing doesn't look so strong," Ken said.

"Tell that to my busted lip," Yamato growled. "Give me that stick, I'm gonna shove it-"

Hikari cut him off with a yelp. Above them in the branches were a few dozen more of the Digimon known as Phascomon. They chattered at the humans below them, sinking back into the darkness of the forest, only their red eyes remaining. Blinking.

"Consider that a warning!" one cried.

"Go back to your dirty human world!"

"Anubismon won't like it when you show up on his doorstep!" chuckled the one across from them in the clearing.

"Get over here and say that!" Yamato barked.

"Don't provoke them," Ken hissed.

"Who's Anubismon?" Hikari wondered.

"Guardian of the Dark Area," Phascomon continued. "I wonder how he'll treat a few renegade humans?"

"The Dark Area," Yamato whispered.

"L-let's go, before they change their mind. We're defenseless," Ken said, grabbing Yamato and waving Hikari towards him. They started into the forest again as the bear-demons hopped from limb to limb.

"Maybe Anubismon can help us understand why the darkness is imbalanced again," Hikari offered between breaths.

Suddenly, they were being pelted with bark and shot at with dark energy from the demons' claws. Ken could feel the heat against his heels. He wanted to look back to make sure Hikari was still with him, but bark pelted his back. Luckily, he could hear her panting to his left somewhere as she rushed to keep up. Yamato was cursing repeatedly a few feet ahead of Ken, swearing to turn the little bastards into fur coats, given the chance.

They could see a clearing ahead, but still kept an eye out in every direction, especially for the red speckles in the canopy. Yamato growled to himself, "I never should have come with any of you."

"You let your guard down," Ken reprimanded.

"Like you're an expert," the blonde sighed. His head was beginning to hurt from lack of alcohol to keep up his buzz. He shielded his head with his hands and his coat kept most of the debris from peircing through.

Hikari remained her usual silent self. _This was a bad idea. We should have waited to get the others. Taichi. Takeru. Are they wondering where we are? The darkness is getting stronger... where..._ Hikari stopped running and **felt**. "Th-This way. The gate must be this way!" she called, darting to the right sharply.

"We don't even know what the Dark Area is," Yamato muttered.

"You're in it!" cried the Phascomon.

"We warned you!" several chanted, and then the barrage stopped.

The kids stopped just short of the clearing, catching their breaths.

"...wherever it is, it's part of the Digital World. At least we're in the right place," Ken mused.

"The Dark Ocean isn't here, is it?" the blonde retorted. "You said it was another dimension."

"It was just a theory," Ken growled. "Let's just follow Hikari."

"Our own little compass," Yamato chuckled.

Hikari took baby steps towards the freezing air. She began to gain speed with each step until she found herself running. Running away from her suffering mother. Her hateful father. Her distant brother. Herself. To the center of the clearing.

Even Ken could feel the darkness growing around them. He still remembered Vamdemon's laugh and pushed it from his mind as he held up the rear of their trio, wondering if the koala Digimon would come back for them. Was there something in this spot they feared?

The children's arms were laced with cuts from the trees' branches and bark, as if the wood itself reached out and tried to prevent them from going further.

"There it is," Hikari stated. The gate was surrounded by ornate vines and enclosed at the trunk of a large tree. The gate itself was golden and enscribed with letters along the fringe. "What are those symbols?"

"It's Digi-Code," Ken said. "I worked with it a lot as the Kaizer."

"Can you read it?"

"...I... I don't remember," Ken admitted, staring at his feet.

"That isn't important, anyway," Hikari pressed. She walked up to the door and placed her hands on it. She pushed against it, but the door was immeasurably heavy. So much force pushed back at her she suffered a bit of a recoil as she stumbled away. "Guess that's out of the question."

A jingle eminated somewhere behind them. "Stop. You're scratching the holy gate."

"The door to heaven?" Yamato joked.

"Don't mock the judge of your soul," the Digimon said. Judging by appearance, the group suspected it was Anubismon. The jackal-like being was bipedal and wearing robes. Once it passed Hikari, the Digimon spread large, golden wings. In it's hand was a scale, which had emitted the jingling noise. The sound silenced as Anubismon faced them. "What do you want?"

"Don't you know that?"

"We're here to defend the Digital World."

"Chosen. I see," Anubismon said. It's voice was quiet and deep, but filled the silent clearing. "The Darkness has grown uneven as of late. Many factions are at work, some more foreign to this world than even you. Why should I let you pass?" Anubismon, in particularly, looked to Yamato.

"We've dealt with this before," Hikari urged. "We can handle it."

Anubismon chuckled. "This coming from one who can't handle her pathetic, human life? Why don't you tell them what you're really thinking? That you should turn back now."

"Why are you so sure we can't?" Ken sneered.

"If anyone belongs, truly it is you, Digimon Kaizer. A human completely merged with the dark."

"Enough with the snide remarks. Are you gonna let us through or not?"

"You don't even want to be here... no, should I say, you could care less if I strike you down just now?"

"No one asked you," Yamato snapped. "Answer me."

"Please," Hikari urged, approaching Anubismon. "If we fail, what harm could we cause except to prove you right?"

Anubismon stared Hikari down, then turned to the others. "If you wish for death, I have no qualms granting it. I would delete you now, but that's beyond my power."

"So, you'll let us through?" Ken questioned.

Anubismon folded it's wings back against itself and stood away, raising the scale in it's hands. The door cracked open, billowing dark light. Hikari gasped, _It looks just like the dark lighthouse. We must be on the right track._

She turned to Ken and Yamato. "Let's go."

* * *

A large castle loomed in the center of a desolate, desserted desert. Wind howled all around the two figures as they stood on the balcony at the top. The first was a horned demon-man in red robes. The woman next to him was scandily clad with her own set of demon wings to match the sharp, black and purple attire. Between them rested a telescope, enchanted to see through the storm.

"He's here," Daemon said.

"But he has those other two with him," Lilithmon sneered, snaking her arm around her lover's. "Dagomon's little pet and this other human."

"Don't mind them. Ken is the only one we need. I doubt he realizes a fraction of the Dark Spore Prototype still lays dormant in him. That may be all the energy I need to take down Lucemon."

"I assume Dagomon will handle the girl. I'm growing tired of this form anyway. May I have the other one? I sense immense power from him."

"Do what you wish as long as it doesn't get in my way, Lilithmon," Daemon huffed, untangling his arm. "Just remember not to lose your Crest to him. We need it to open the Seal."

"Do I look like I was reformatted yesterday?" she snapped. "I'm not subservient to you."

"I have an offer to make. I'll be back in awhile."

Daemon just chuckled to himself and left the balcony. Lilithmon leaned on one elbow, the other arm entangled over the telescope. She peered through, watching as the three children started across the gray, lifeless terrain. She prepared herself for disappointment with a frown about her lips- they wouldn't last a day out there.


	4. Stormy Wasteland

Falling Inside the Black

Summary: Yamato, Hikari, and Ken find themselves being drawn back to the world of Darkness. There, they must traverse the Digital World's Hell to take down the Demon Lords and Dagomon while overcoming their personal dilemmas.

Warnings: Heavy violence, mentions of abuse, incest, and rape.

Pairings: Taishirou, ex-Sorato/ex-Jyoumato, hinted Takari, hinted Kenyako. Also DaemonxLilithmon.

A/N: This is part of the headcanon, but can be read as a stand-alone. The Chosen's Digimon will likely not make an appearance (the Digital World was cut off in 2004).

A/N 2: No. The Renamon in this chapter is in no way related to Tamers. Sorry!

* * *

 **4 – The Stormy Wasteland City**

"No harm can come to him, do you understand?" Lilithmon said, filing her nails. She sat, spread-legged, on her throne.

A whip cracked against the purple and black tile of the room.

* * *

"Come on, Yamato, we just gotta go to this 'Dark Ocean'," the blonde was complaining in a mocking tone, "I don't see a damn ocean. All we've seen are a tirade of murderous koalas and gray sand from here to France! For fuck's sake!"

"Enough," Ken sighed. "Did it ever occur to you that we landed far away from said ocean?"

"I don't want to fight, either," Hikari said, not knowing if that was really the cause of the blonde's irritation or not. "I'm sorry we convinced you to come along—"

"Guilt tripped me, you mean," Yamato hissed.

"-but you're here now. We could really use your help."

"Alright," Yamato said, stopping his trudge through the sand. He looked above at the darkened sky. A Sabredramon flew overhead. The only light was dull and gray, like the grains under his boots. He pulled his coat over his head to block the dusty air. "Let me consult my gaijin sight... well, what do you know? Nothing. There, did I help?!"

"No wonder no one wants to be around you lately, Yamato," Ken snorted, walking past him. "Even as the Kaizer I wasn't this much of a dick."

"I'm honored."

" _I know_ ," Ken sighed. "Hikari! See anything?"

"N-No," she said through the howling wind. "I feel a strong prescence to the West, but I can't even see! We need to find shelter!"

Ken coughed out sand from his lips, "There! I see something!"

Hikari and Yamato huddled closer and the blonde removed his coat to shield them. As they came closer upon the structure, they made out a great wall. In the center of the white-yellow wall was an arch. Inside...

"A city!" Yamato cried.

"Oh, God," Hikari breathed, covering her mouth.

"Sand?" Ken sighed.

"N-No... the walls...!" Hikari said, dropping to a squatting position. She felt like she might vomit.

"Are those bones?" Yamato gasped.

Ken confirmed their assumptions as he raised a hand to the wall. Thousands of bones, plastered together, made up the great barrier. All Digimon bones. Immediately he recognized the iconic horns of a Greymon skull in the mix.

"Let's just take shelter inside," Yamato demanded, taking back his coat. He marched over to Hikari and grabbed her arm, yanking her from where she was shivering in the sand. "...or do you two wanna stay out here?!"

The three of them walked inside. The city was protected from the storm, but it was far from still. Several Digimon roamed about. Red streetlamps lined the center street. All the homes were made from the same bone structure as the outer wall, giving each one an odd shape. Was it the shadows dancing about or the remnants of a soul moving amongst the crevices? Things were too difficult to tell in the foglike glow. As they passed a restaurant, Yamato muttered, "I wonder what _they're_ serving."

"I don't like it here," Hikari said. She didn't want to admit her fear, but she drew closer to the blonde and tucked herself under his arm. "Do we have to stay long?"

"No," Ken answered. "Look. There in the square."

At the end of the street, they came to a plaza. Several virus Digimon were gathered about, including Bakemon, Devimon, BlackAgumon, BlackGabumon (to Yamato's disappointment), Dokunemon, and other rookie levels. The man in the center immediately caught Ken's attention: Daemon. He was preaching:

"All of you who wish to see this world reduced to dust, come with me!"

The kids tucked themselves behind one of the nearby buildings.

"Those of you siding with Lucemon and his _reformed_ world; leave now."

"What is he talking about?" Yamato insisted.

"Anubismon said factions were warring," Ken reminded. "Looks like Daemon is one of their leaders."

"That is exactly right, Digimon Kaizer. You children can come out from behind that shack and heed my word." The three exchanged glances and stepped out. Every evil Digimon's face was on them. Daemon chuckled to himself and extended a hand, parting the crowd to them. "Come. Here."

"Daemon," Ken whispered. "In case you haven't noticed, I don't go by that name anymore."

"Hmph, you may be changing your tune. How else will you protect your friends in the Digital World's Hell?"

"Hell?" Yamato breathed. _Guess Dokugumon wasn't lying with it's threat back in the day..._

"You are surrounded by the wastelands of the second level of the Dark Area!" Daemon announced, spreading his arms. "I know you come here seeking to destroy the darkness. I can't let you do that until I've escaped this prison once more."

"We won't let you," Hikari demanded.

"You don't have much a choice, seperated from your Digimon buddies. Revive me and I'll gladly bring them to you."

"No chance in- scratch that," Yamato mumbled. "You haven't killed us by now, so you must want something."

"Observant, but I don't expect anything less from an experienced Chosen," Daemon said, stepping down a stair, but still above ground level. "I think you can be of use to me and your friends, if you just take this chance, Ken Ichijouji."

Ken grit his teeth, "What are you saying?"

"You can reclaim the power of the Kaizer, just like you wished," Daemon explained.

"What is he talking about Ken?" Hikari insisted.

"N-nothing," Ken remarked. "I wouldn't go back to that for anything!"

"Aha, very well, then," Daemon chuckled. "Why don't all of you new recruits of the Daemon Corps. show me what you're made of?"

The trio's eyes widened as the crowd readied themselves.

"They're about to turn on us!" Yamato cried. "Everyone run!"

So, they darted off in seperate directions, into the catacombs of buildings and backstreets. One particular Digimon made of dark pink petals and green attire cracked her whip in the air. "I'll take the eldest. You do what you want with the others!"

Hikari squealed as a group of BlackAgumon and BlackGabumon cornered her. She looked around for anything to defend herself with and saw a door. She ducked inside. A corridoor. She looked back and forth and darted left, towards a light.

She found the door at the end to be unlocked and went through. On the other side was a group of Digimon, huddled into the wall. Hikari didn't have a clue to their names as most of them she hadn't seen before. The only one to look up at her was a yellow, fox like Digimon.

"A human...?" it questioned.

"W-Who are you?" Hikari asked, hoping to be as polite as possible. She quietly closed the door behind her. The room was dark, save what little sunset peeked in through cracked blinds. In the corner, some childish Digimon were giggling and eating some orange substance from the palms of their hands. Hikari couldn't help it; she whimpered.

"Don't mind them. They're trying to forget."

"F-Forget?" Hikari wondered, tiptoeing closer to the friendly fox.

"The Mushrooms of Forgetfulness. Not my drug of choice, though." A pause. "I didn't introduce myself. My name is Renamon."

"I'm Hikari."

"What a beautiful name..." Renamon mused. She began to nod off, but her mind hopped back to reality as Hikari put her hand on the Digimon's shoulder. "What are you doing here, little Hikari?"

"I'm hiding from Daemon's followers."

"Are you... with Lucemon? Oh, Lucemon... he would banish the Dark Area and start the Digital World anew... Daemon is a fool."

"Forgive me, Renamon-" Hikari began, her voice stifled by another Digimon behind her. She screamed when she saw that the data was slowly disintegrating into the air. "He..."

"Yes, he's dead. If he's lucky, maybe he's atoned and Anubismon will allow him a new life in the Village of Beginnings. Most of us don't believe that, though. The Demon Lords will just return us to this eternal prison."

"Renamon..."

"What is it you wanted, little Hikari? Tell me before I fade away like that one."

Hikari couldn't force herself to let her vocal chords contract. _How come everytime I'm in the Digital World, all I see is... this? Suffering. Pain. Gatomon brought me so much joy... how can this be happening?_

"Hikari."

"I don't know what's going on around here, Renamon. I promise I'll change it so everyone's happy." Hikari hesitated as the fox chuckled. "Can you tell me what's going on?"

"Alright, little Hikari... but listen well. Lucemon still lives. How, I don't know. He's always wanted to transform the Digital World to his own image, but he needs the powers of the dark to sway in his favor so he can live again. Daemon has another view: to annihilate all worlds. I heard he brought in monsters from an undersea dimension, only after he destroyed it, to help aid him. I assume you're here because the Digital World's darkness has seeped into the Human World again. All I know is, you must get to GranDracmon's castle. He created the Dark Area and he is the only one who can change it... but you have to hurry. Daemon... Daemon..."

Hikari watched as the fox's head went limp. Her paw fell to the ground and Hikari fell backwards. The Digimon in the corner laughed. The darkness was stronger than anything Hikari had ever felt before and all she wanted to do was forget it and go home. She crawled under a half-collapsed table and took refuge, hoping someone would come find her.

* * *

Yamato made it to a dead end before he realized none of the crowd followed him. He smiled to himself- surely, he had outsmarted them with his epic escape manuevers. Then he heard a crack behind his head and saw shards of bone explode from behind his head. At first he fell, so shocked that he wondered if his own head cracked open. He turned to see a Digimon he recognized as Rosemon (and not Mimi's Rosemon) standing on the rib-like remains.

"What do you want, Rosemon?"

"Oh, you've heard of me?"

Yamato thought a moment. Actually, he had. Way back at Digitamamon's diner. "What do you want?"

"I'm here to collect you, young man," Rosemon said, extending her whip until it reached the ground. "I don't suggest struggling, unless that's your thing."

"I'm not going anywhere with anyone," Yamato said.

Rosemon lashed out with her whip, but the human dodged it. She sneered at him. A pause as she recoiled the whip, then lashed out again, sealing Yamato's neck in her grasp. How she wanted to absolutely just destroy him here and there- but that was out of the question. Lilithmon demanded his safety. However, that didn't mean she couldn't have some fun with him first.

Yamato gasped and tugged at the cord as she dragged him down the back alley. Eventually he scrambled to his feet and caught up enough that he could breathe, but Rosemon just laughed and pulled in the slack.

"Where..." the blonde gaped.

"Somewhere nice," Rosemon reassured.

* * *

Ken wasn't sure how long he ran, but he found himself back at the square, now empty, save Daemon. Even the close-quarters streets were vacant and the shops' windows were latched. The place had become a ghost town in mere minutes and Ken wondered if everyone had simply been annihilated in an attempt to spare his life.

"Running in circles, Ichijouji?"

"I'm not taking you up on your so-called offer," Ken reminded. He looked around and grabbed a metal pipe from the ground.

Daemon chuckled, "And what do you plan to do with that?"

"I won't let you hurt anymore children."

"I believe I recall hearing that before and look where _that_ got you." A pause. "Besides..." Daemon swiped one sleeve in the air and there, at his feet, rested Yamato and Hikari, both with their arms tied behind their backs. Their faces lay slumped over against their chests.

Ken wrinkled his nose, "I know you're bluffing!"

"...are you willing to take that chance?" Daemon pondered, raising one claw to his chin. He studied Ken's face, eyes darting between the two. "Seems not. So, will you accept the power of the Kaizer once more?"

 _I don't want to. I can't. I was a monster! But... Hikari. Yamato. What if this isn't a trap? What if that's really them? I can't take that chance, either. What would Daemon stand to gain from all this?_

"I merely don't want to see a protege wasted," Daemon said. "Time's ticking." The devil unsheathed his hood. Ken turned away at the sight of the ugly beast's face. He extended his jaw, fully ready to devour them.

"O-Okay!" Ken said, falling to his feet. "I... I'll do it. I don't care. Just spare them."

"Good. Now you're making sense," Daemon said.

Ken flinched, preparing himself for immense pain. Falling to the ground, writhing as dark thoughts filled his very being, and opening his teary eyes to find himself in the Kaizer apparel. But nothing. Daemon waved his hand and said nothing.

"...w-well?!" Ken barked. He stood up from his kneeling position, readying his fists. "What gives?!"

"You've always had that person inside of you, Ken Ichijouji. I merely gave it the push you needed."

Ken felt his throat growing dry. He rushed at Daemon, but the being opened a portal behind him. Ken could feel the monster's cape in the tips of his fingers before he nearly lost his fingertips in the gate itself. He stumbled forward, then found his balance.

"...I... I don't feel different. What does that mean?" Ken breathed. He could hear Daemon laughing in his face. "I don't have time to deal with this."

He turned back to his friends and rushed to untie them. Then their flesh began to twist and bubble and their limbs contorted into long, feathery claws. Bakemon. The entire thing _had_ been a trap. One he had pulled himself once before no less.

 _Is Daemon just messing with me? Distracting me while he really does harm my friends? I know who I am. I know who I am! I'm Ken Ichijouji, bearer of the Crest of Kindness. I'm not the Digimon Kazier._

"I have to find them," Ken told himself, darting into the street.


	5. Rosemon's Red Rooms of Repute

Falling Inside the Black

Summary: Yamato, Hikari, and Ken find themselves being drawn back to the world of Darkness. There, they must traverse the Digital World's Hell to take down the Demon Lords and Dagomon while overcoming their personal dilemmas.

Warnings: Heavy violence, mentions of abuse, incest, and rape.

Pairings: Taishirou, ex-Sorato/ex-Jyoumato, hinted Takari, hinted Kenyako. Also DaemonxLilithmon.

A/N: This is part of the headcanon, but can be read as a stand-alone. The Chosen's Digimon will likely not make an appearance (the Digital World was cut off in 2004).

* * *

 **5 – Rosemon's Red Rooms of Repute**

Hikari heard the door open. The Digimon scattered about, hiding not unlike the manner she was. She gasped as she huddled back against the wall, deep in the safety of the shadows from the table. She could see green boots and hear something being dragged along.

Then she saw blonde hair.

 _Yamato-!_ She thought, landing forward on her palms. She peered around the corner of a table leg.

Rosemon walked over to the Renamon and kicked it. Harder the second time. Hikari heard the Digimon sigh, "Another waste of such a beautiful Digimon. Well. People will pay more for a human anyway."

 _I have to do something..._ Hikari wondered. But what could she do?

"Hey," Rosemon barked, tugging at the whip. "Don't pass out on me just yet, child."

Hikari watched as Rosemon passed her, nearing the stairwell. Yamato was unconscious at the end of the thorny whip. The girl bit her lip and gathered some of her brother's courage, then broke out of her hiding place. Rosemon turned as Hikari lunged at her, screaming to let her friend go.

Rosemon hit the wall and pulled back her whip, then circled it about Hikari's ankle, tossing her to the ground. She shielded her face but still managed to hit the bottom stair. Dazed, she watched as Rosemon stood over her in a power stance.

"Don't interfere with me," Rosemon ordered. "Go find your precious Dagomon and do what you came here to do. Trust me, it will save Lilithmon that much more trouble if you do."

"I don't care about any of that. You're hurting my friend. Let him go."

"I can't do that," Rosemon smiled. "Lilithmon needs this boy's body. How else will she enter the Real World?"

Hikari tossed her head. "Take me!"

"If only that were an option. I'll give you a chance to run, girl, while you have usefulness. If I see you come near this child again, I'll rip you limb from limb!"

"No!" Hikari said, struggling to her feet. Rosemon kicked her in the face and Hikari fell backwards, clutching her cheek. Hikari could hear the footsteps as Rosemon went up the stairs. She climbed to her feet again, only to feel a thorn against her shoulder plunge itself into her and retract again. Hikari felt dizzy and collapsed, watching Rosemon drag Yamato's near-lifeless body up the stairs.

"Can't... I can't do this..." Hikari whispered. Her stomach began to churn. The Digimon that had filled the room with giggles and growls were now gone. She reached out for the carpet and pulled herself over to the door, each time growing weaker. "She... there's something wrong with me."

* * *

"What did... what did you do to Hikari?" Yamato choked, feeling spit run down his lower lip. It soothed the clotted cut from earlier.

"Just a little poison. She'll be fine, I suppose," Rosemon said. She let Yamato go and he stumbled to a stand. He was at the top of the stairs and looking down a row of rooms, like a motel. She went to the nearest room and unlocked the door. "Now get in there. I have a slew of clients lined up for you."

"I told you... I don't listen to people who boss me around."

Rosemon laughed. "You're a hard one to break. Not like that boyfriend of yours would have been. If only I'd had the chance."

"Shut up," Yamato demanded.

"It was worthless, wasn't it?" Rosemon questioned, placing her hand on the blonde's shoulder. She lead him inside the room as if this was some casual conversation. "Getting that crest to glow for someone, who, wasn't even your friend at all."

"What the Hell do you know about Jyou," Yamato hissed, shrugging her off.

Rosemon grabbed him, stripping him of his trenchcoat and annihilating it in her hands. Yamato was left in his blue school uniform. "That really brings out your eyes. I was debating leaving the tie, but it could lead to some entertaining possibilities." She started to leave and Yamato took a step forward to follow. She turned back at him, raising her hand. "I wouldn't do that, unless you want to end up like your friend. If you really have any."

Yamato spat at her.

She slammed the door behind her and he could hear her starting down the stairs. He called after her, "I thought you weren't allowed to hurt me!"

 _Don't worry._ _ **I'm**_ _not allowed to hurt you._ Rosemon thought. She went back to the main level. The child of light was gone now, but no matter. Rosemon walked behind the desk and flipped on the lights. Red, purple, and pink filled the tiny drug den. She quickly used her whip to cleanse away Renamon's corpse and then found the rotary phone. Lilithmon needed to hear about her new vessel.

* * *

Ken was unnerved by the way the city seemed to come to life after Daemon's leave. All kinds of virus Digimon wandered about. There was a PicoDevimon running some kind of food stand and Ken sighed. He was pretty hungry. He walked over and the Digimon eyed him.

"Hee hee, no charge, you know," it told him.

"What do you mean?" Ken wondered, finding that a simple meat-flavored fruit sounded pretty appealing, even when it was something he never developed a taste for. He didn't have any money, so...

"You're the Kaizer, ain'tya?" PicoDevimon questioned.

"N-No," Ken smiled, batting away his embarassment. Then he saw the Kaizer's gloves on him. He spun, looking the rest of himself over. The cape twirled behind him. He found his shades tucked into his belt, near his whip. "No."

"To say the Nightmare Soldiers aren't a fan of you would be a lie," PicoDevimon chuckled. "Go on, take something."

Ken shook his head and started running past a group of Devimon. He froze and wondered, _Is that Devimon in there? The one whose arms I took?_ He shook his head and stared down at his hands. _How can this happen?_

"I heard Lilithmon herself is coming for a visit!"

"How rare! She never comes down from Daemon's Castle."

Ken turned back, watching as the Devimon continued to converse:

"I heard she's found a body worthy enough."

"One of those human children? Must be."

"A glorious day when Lilithmon walks amongst the humans and we have the Digimon Kaizer on our side."

Ken growled to himself, "Hey!"

The two Devimon turned. One raised an eyebrow. "Speaking of..."

"I'm not on anyone's side!" Ken barked. "I'm here with my friends! Now tell me where Lilithmon is going or I'll rip off all your arms!" Ken shrank back into himself, staring somewhere off to his left. "...please?"

"Rosemon's Red Rooms of Repute," one answered, giving a chuckle.

"...if this kid is the Kaizer, Dev, I'm worried," said the other. The two then resumed their walk.

Ken ran a hand through his now-spiky blue hair and thought of Hikari. What awful things could befall her, he knew well of. As the Kaizer, he even remembered rumours of a Rosemon who took Digimon in as slaves. Not his kind of slaves, either. He, being a naïve boy, didn't delve into things of that nature. He suddenly realized there were worse things than being the Kaizer.

As he walked, he found himself remembering so much he had forgotten. Like how to read that Digi-Code on the gate in Evil Forest, which he now recalled: "All who enter here; abandon your hope". He also now remembered clearly obtaining the knowledge to build his Dark objects...

The being hadn't talked. Merely, it spoke to Ken in his mind; in his voice.

The monster told him that immense power was needed to escape their undersea prison. An exchange was all that was necessary. Their society worked on unspoken trades.

Given the power of the Kaizer, he would plant these Dark Obelisks and Dark Rings amongst the Digital World, weakening it. Ken also harnessed something precious to the squidlike being: the prototype of his Dark Spores, once given to Milleniummon for power.

First, the Kaizer tested the objects out on the Deep Ones; servants of the Dark Ocean's master. When he made the Dark Spirals he would return again to test their effectiveness.

Then, he failed.

Failed to keep his part of the bargain, even?

Ken didn't have time to wonder. He needed to go find Rosemon's Red Rooms of [Ill] Repute.

* * *

Hikari could hear voices heading her way. She had managed to crawl outside the door and into the back alley. A long fence made of bone seperated her from a slew of homes. Digimon closed their windows and left their porches. They couldn't be bothered to help a human, especially one of holy light that had no place in the Dark Area.

Hikari wasn't sure how, but she managed to find her feet again and balanced against one of the tall, red light poles. _I thought I was doing the right thing, but I'm abandoning Yamato. I'm so useless. If only I had Gatomon. I was never more than a tool for her, for Taichi, for Takeru... for the entire Digital World. I should just go back and offer myself, free of strings, to Rosemon._

The poison coarsing through her veins came and went in dizzying spells. Hikari didn't want to move from her position on the light post; she might throw up. Then she heard the patter of footsteps and a purple-yellow blur appeared at the end of the street.

"K-Kaizer?" she whispered.

"Hikari!" called out a voice that was distinctly Ken's. Not the Kaizer coming towards her. "What happened?"

"Rosemon..." Hikari whispered.

"Come here," Ken said, lifting her over his shoulder. "I'll take you somewhere safe."

"No, no!" Hikari screamed, beating his back with her fists. "You're the Kaizer, the Kaizer!"

"Hikari," he breathed, quickly setting her down. She still held against him for balance. "It's me, Ken. I promise."

"We should never have come here, Ken..." she whispered. "What was I thinking...?"

"I can defend us now," Ken said, hoisting one of her arms over his shoulder. "You've been poisoned and I can cure it. If I wanted you dead, why would I bother?"

Hikari gave a weak smile, "Then stop wasting time."

Ken had an assortment of unused Dark Objects, including a cureall, which he held to Hikari's delicate lips. Something about her light was definetly growing weaker, something he could only see now from the enslaving dark consuming him. "Did Lilithmon find you?"

"Lilithmon... Who...?"

"There's a shack not far from here. Take this," Ken said, handing her his shades. "Tell him you're with the Kaizer and need a safe place to stay."

"O-Okay, Ken, but... you need to help Yamato."

"Eh, you've seen him?" Ken urged.

"There," Hikari said, pointing down the alley.

"Rosemon's brothel... so it wasn't you Lilithmon's after," Ken smiled and shook his head. How could he have been so biased? "I'll bring Yamato back, Hikari. Then, we're going to Daemon's Castle. We have to stop him from destroying everything."

"Ken," Hikari said, grabbing his coattails before he could start off. "Please tell me we're doing the right thing."

"This isn't just an adventure, Hikari," Ken stated, crossing his arms. In Hikari's eyes, he looked stronger than ever. She could still see the glint of kindness in him- sparkling like it had when he realized the error of his ways. At the same time, she could sense the dark taking hold on the both of them. "We're doing this for the Digimon that made us what we are."

Hikari had never heard truer words spoken and began limping off to PicoDevimon's cart with the Kaizer's shades in her hand.

Ken turned back and started for the brothel.

* * *

Rosemon wasn't a fool. There was a downside to the Kaizer's newfound power- anyone within a twenty mile radius with an ounce of evil in them could sense him. She darted up the stairs and burst into the room Yamato was in. Before he could rationalize what was happening, and at the risk of damaging him, she tossed out her whip, sending an eletric shock throughout.

The human seized and was out once again. She grabbed him and made haste for the castle at the back of the city.

Ken arrived just in time to see her flying from the window and darted after her, catching his body on the sill. "Rosemon! Get back here!" he cried, as if she would listen to him. He hurried back down the stairs. Outside, he could see the pink and green spec leaping from roof to roof, towards a giant obelisk in the distance.

"Daemon's castle," Ken breathed. "I can't leave the town without Hikari. She should be recovered by now and..." Ken looked at his vile hands once more. They were shaking. He could hear the worn leather of his whip at his side rattling against his belt. "I don't know how much longer I can trust myself."


	6. Lilithmon's Castle

Falling Inside the Black

Summary: Yamato, Hikari, and Ken find themselves being drawn back to the world of Darkness. There, they must traverse the Digital World's Hell to take down the Demon Lords and Dagomon while overcoming their personal dilemmas.

Warnings: Heavy violence, mentions of abuse, incest, and rape.

Pairings: Taishirou, ex-Sorato/ex-Jyoumato, hinted Takari, hinted Kenyako. Also DaemonxLilithmon.

A/N: This is part of the headcanon, but can be read as a stand-alone. The Chosen's Digimon will likely not make an appearance (the Digital World was cut off in 2004).

A/N: Yes, Lilithmon is sometimes called "Laylamon" in English materials, but it just sounds dumb. I hope it wasn't confusing anyone.

A/N: Kindly anon reviewer, no need to worry. There's definetly a few more hints at YamatoxHikari, as it's one of my favorite pairings. I'll see what I can do Ken/Hikari-wise; they will be spending more time together, though :)

* * *

 **6 – Lilithmon's Castle**

PicoDevimon was laughing and Ken's first instinct was to worry, until he heard the comfort of Hikari's voice. She was telling jokes to the little bat-devil and he was getting quite the kick out of them. She was also eating a Chain Melon. Ken held his forehead as knowledge continued to flood back into him. Was he imagining a pain in his neck, too? Surely.

The Chain Melon had the power to reduce fatigue and delay sickness. So, it was a worthy choice for a drained Hikari.

"I'm glad you made it safely," Ken said, taking a seat.

"You made a friend," Hikari chuckled.

Ken returned her smile and she returned his shades. Ken held them awhile and when he finally put them back on his face, he felt worse than ever.

PicoDevimon cooed at him, "That Sirloin you were eying is still good, you know."

"Thank you," Ken replied. "But we can't sit here eating. We need to go rescue Yamato."

"I had a feeling something went wrong when you didn't come back with him," Hikari said, a sliver of melon skin disappearing between her parched lips.

"Rosemon took him to Daemon's castle."

"Ha! Ha, ha!" PicoDevimon snorted. " _Daemon's_ castle. How archaic. Lilithmon would never subservient herself to Daemon long enough to let him call it that again."

"Lilithmon... I think Rosemon mentioned her," Hikari mused. "What does she want with Yamato?"

"Some Devimon said something about her finding a body, like a vessel or something."

"Yep! She's going to use it to enter the Human World undetected, before Daemon destroys the Digital World. Once he meets her there, I would imagine they plan to destroy your world, too."

"We can't let that happen!" Hikari said, forming a fist. "My family... I wish I hadn't been so sick of everything, so angry at everyone. We're no better than Mimi said."

"Then let's prove Mimi wrong," Ken stated. "Let's show her we're still the Chosen, we're still friends, and it doesn't matter what any of us have done. We can be forgiven. After all, you guys all forgave me and I was..."

"You're right, Ken," Hikari said.

"Save Yamato?"

"Yep!"

* * *

"Hmm, there's always guards, aren't there?" Ken sighed. He slumped over part of the boulder they were hiding behind. The city wall extended to each side of the looming castle. One would expect it to be made of bones like everything else, but instead, the castle seemed to be alive, breathing with pink muscle and slime.

"Will there ever be a time in this place I don't feel like hurling?" Hikari muttered.

The gate was guarded by two DarkKnightmon, large humanoid Digimon in thick, black armor. They were like statues and didn't move. Ken wondered in the back of his mind if he wasn't the only one given Dagomon's dark power- the armor covering them was as foul as their virus ridden forms.

"We can't fight our way through. This whip can't annihilate everything. When I commanded Digimon-" Ken stopped himself and forced a fist into the dirt. "When we had our Digimon, this wouldn't be so bad, would it?"

Hikari nodded. "We'll just have to use our heads." After some silence, Hikari smiled, "All the Digimon in town worship you Ken, now why is that?"

"...because I'm the Kaizer? I don't even know what they want with me. As far as I'm concerned, I should be nothing but human scum to them."

"...they see you as power. Power to get out of this horrible place. Even I see you that way, at this moment," Hikari admitted. Ken hung his head. Hikari twisted her lips, "My point is, you're technically working for Daemon, their King. We should be able to waltz right in and have our way with Lilithmon."

"Hikari..."

"Yes?"

"I've never heard you talk so... strange."

"I would like to go home sooner than later."

* * *

"He's all yours," Rosemon hissed, tossing Yamato across the purple and black tile floor. "So, what do I stand to get from all of this?"

"You keep your head," Lilithmon remarked.

"I was going to test him out for you, too. I had a BlueMeramon and ShimaUnimon waiting for the chance, until those loathesome humans interrupted me."

"I told you not to harm him," Lilithmon hissed. She stood and marched over to Yamato and took him into his arms. "Besides, you'll be coming to the Real World with me and there, you'll have all the slaves you could ask for."

In his dazed slumber, he felt the comforting arms of the mother he once knew for just a moment, before coming to. He flailed in the goddess' arms and nearly crashed to the floor, but Lilithmon embraced him. "Now, now. Wouldn't want to bruise that handsome body of yours." She took a quick glance to Rosemon. "Leave."

"I'll have you know those kids are at your doorstep."

"I don't care about them. It won't be long," Lilithmon cooed, brushing back Yamato's blonde locks, "Until I have what I need."

He whimpered in the Digimon's arms. She held Yamato tight with one and adjusted the golden crown atop her head with the other. Rosemon bowed with a growl. She would have to take care of those kids herself, because making Lilithmon happy was the only way she would be going to the Real World, too.

As she started down the long, spiral stairs, Rosemon contemplated if appealing to Anubismon or the other Demon Lord's bidding would have been more suited. The Digital World was just as good as the Real World, but a mighty bit harder to intrude. This was her best chance to get close to Lilithmon, anyway. You could say they were rivals, in a sense. Both beautiful woman-like Digimon, of course, but Rosemon _knew_ she was the best. Rosemon had to be **the** best. The one and only. It was only a matter of time before everyone saw it that way.

Lilithmon would be trapped in that human body forever, if Rosemon had her way. And of course, no human could ever be prettier than her.

* * *

In the throne room, Lilithmon was still admiring the boy's form. His whimpering had quieted and he was growing quite angry. Everything she did made him thrash with the urge to kill. Not quite in a Wrathful way- no, that was more potent for Daemon's Kaizer. This one was just concieted. In fact, it didn't matter who he hurt. Yes, she could sense that in him.

"What are you going to do with me?" he breathed. Then, she let go of him. Like a fool, Yamato ran straight for the balcony, the door to the stairwell. All closed tight in his face. He threw his fists against the door until Lilithmon broke out in laughter.

"There's still one door you haven't tried," she chuckled.

Yamato looked around, eyes landing on one, last door. He never laid his eyes on Lilithmon as he strolled across. Then he could see something there beyond that final door, even from the throne room. A giant bed covered in luxurious silks and pillows. The room carried the same purple-black scheme as the rest of the castle. Almost gothic, but with some modern, fine lines that reminded him where he really was. Jagged posts extended to the ceiling like glaives and a large, black moon- no, a mirror –hung above.

Lilithmon didn't dirty her feet and she floated over to him, the tiny wings on her back providing some lift. Yamato backed away and stared at his feet. She made a concerned noise and then her hand was under his chin. "Why won't you look at me? Am I not beautiful?"

He jerked away and scrambled into the bedroom because it was the only place he could go. The balcony here was locked, too. Lilithmon inched closer to him, her eyes finally meeting his. "How rare. Humans so very rarely have blue eyes amongst you Chosen. They're very bewitching. I shall enjoy using them."

He squeezed them shut and Lilithmon resisted the urge to slap him across the face with her Nazar Nail- but then, what would a corroded body do her any good? She instead pushed past him and took a seat on the bed, causing the sheets to fluff out. "I don't understand," she continued, tapping her finger against her chin. "I _am_ sure you were the one I sensed unbelievable lust from... and now, it has all but vanished. This will not do for me."

"You're not my type," Yamato joked, doing anything to ease his mind.

"Show me. Show it to me," she demanded. Her voice suddenly became very harsh and stirred up the fear inside Yamato. He had never run into such an instance as this, where his darkest fears were warranted, so this was unusual for him. "Show me why you're worthy of inheriting my body- I am the Goddess of Darkness and holder of the Crest of Lust and I order you!"

Yamato started to run but she reached out to him- just a moment with her Nazar Nail, a golden claw upon her right hand. Just a little touch would be enough and she would understand everything. She wasn't going to wait around for some onery human to open his mouth.

* * *

"Hey, you two!" Ken barked. He looked back for a second at Hikari, who was waving him _not_ to look back at her. She made the motions of his whip and Ken fumbled for it at his side. "What are you doing?!"

One of the DarkKnightmon looked at him.

Ken huddled into his shoulders and then stomped his foot with new resilience. "Don't you know who you're talking to?!" _But they aren't saying anything, Ken. Shut up, me._ "I mean, listen up! I request entrance into the castle!" Ken started climbing the stairs. They made a sick, squelching sound under his boots. He tried to hide his disgust and held his whip high. He cracked it inches from the left DarkKnightmon's face. _Oh my, I wasn't aware I still had it in me... I feel so awful already._

"Daemon told us you would be here. Don't crack that thing in my ear. I could be listening for something useful... like the Daydream Soldiers."

"What are tho—I mean, I order you to tell me what you're talking about, this instant!" Ken said. He held a hand to his neck. All this yelling and ordering around was making his throat sore. He turned to Hikari and motioned her over. The two statues had no qualms with her, especially because she had thought to tie her hands together, as if a prisoner, while Ken was yammering on.

"Beezlemon's Army of Rebels," the Right DarkKnightmon answered. "Anything else? You're in my way, human."

"Just because everyone in town treats you like a Queen, doesn't mean we will. We serve the one and only, beautiful Lilithmon, Goddess of Darkness. We don't answer to some... human imposter. The only reason we don't destroy you is because Rosemon wants the honor."

"Peachy," Ken muttered. He grabbed Hikari by the ropes and pulled her forward and the great, black door opened. Ken nearly caught his coat sleeves on the thorny spines. As the door closed behind them, the foyer grew dark, save the many lamps hanging from the ceiling in consecutive rows. A carpet lined the way and the place was still, like death. Even the flames hesitated to jump above them. "I don't like this place, Hikari..."

"Niether do I. I feel like it was too easy to get in here," Hikari explained. "The way they talked about you... like you're nothing. I don't believe that."

"It's like you said, Hikari. I'm just a tool to be used." _Just like I used all those helpless Digimon... this is my pentance._

"That's not what I said at all, Ken."

"Let's just find Yamato..."

"We gotta get to GranDracmon's Castle when this is all over. A Renamon told me he is the creator of the Dark Area and the one that can fix this mess," Hikari reminded.

"How can we even trust some random Digimon?"

"Ha, ha, you can't, mister Kaizer."

Ken and Hikari glanced around. Rosemon stood at the top of the center stairs, right where they split into opposite wings. She had her hand on one hip and her whip ready in the other.

"I'm getting real sick of her," Hikari breathed.

"I'm sick of you, too, sweetheart," Rosemon snorted. "I see your friend cured you, but this time you won't be so fortunate."

"You'll have to go through me, Rosemon," Ken growled, standing between the heroine of light and the harbinger of dominance.

"Don't think just because Daemon helped you invoke what was already there that we have some use for you, either, Kaizer!" Roseman howled. She leapt down to the bottom stair and tossed out her whip. Dark electricity sparked in all directions.

Ken grabbed his own whip and tossed hers away. "Good, because I don't intend on letting anyone down." He turned to Hikari, whispering, "Go. _Find_ Yamato."

Hikari nodded and started off to her right, dodging another of Rosemon's attacks. She found herself in the dining hall. A table as far as the eye could see and a giant portrait of Lilithmon to top it off. The table was empty, but she could smell food from the kitchen nearby. When Hikari looked back at Ken, the two whip-masters were busy sparring.

Part of her was glad to not face Rosemon. She _knew_ what Ken had meant back there. She was the one that was useless, not him. Still, she hoped for her safety. She hoped that when she found Yamato, he would be safe, too.


	7. The Crest of Lust

Falling Inside the Black

Summary: Yamato, Hikari, and Ken find themselves being drawn back to the world of Darkness. There, they must traverse the Digital World's Hell to take down the Demon Lords and Dagomon while overcoming their personal dilemmas.

Warnings: Heavy violence, mentions of abuse, incest, and rape.

Pairings: Taishirou, ex-Sorato/ex-Jyoumato, hinted Takari, hinted Kenyako. Also DaemonxLilithmon.

A/N: This is part of the headcanon, but can be read as a stand-alone. The Chosen's Digimon will likely not make an appearance (the Digital World was cut off in 2004).

A/N: This is a super Yamato-centric chapter (and I promise, how he turns out in this is temporary!). If you've read my work, you know what to expect.

* * *

 **7 – Crest of Lust**

"That girl knows she's useless," Rosemon chuckled. She darted around the room, even landing a few blows to the Kaizer. Only a few more and she would undoubtedly have him- he would never fully accept the darkness with the way his guilt was controlling him. _Humans and their foolish emotions._

"Don't talk about Hikari that way!"

"...and the other boy- he's just a puppet."

"Say that to him!" Ken retorted, before being knocked into one of the pillars of the stairwell. He had cracked the column, but his body was only bruised. His power... was amplified in this place.

"What will you do if you defeat me? Do you have any idea what's really going on?" she taunted.

"I'll find a way," Ken breathed, raising his arms. The whip made contact and he cried out and sunk to his knees. In seconds, Rosemon was holding him up by his neck, his feet dangling from the air.

"You intend to reason with the gods of the Dark Area?" Rosemon wondered. "Just how to you expect to pass through the Seal of Gehenna, when even Daemon's powers can barely peirce the ancient gate?"

"I don't know... what you're talking about!" Ken barked, throwing his whip at the Digi-Mistress' legs, wrapping her ankles. She fell back, hitting the ground hard.

Ken loomed over her as she laughed at him: "You'll never be able to harnass the Crests of Sin. See if you ever get through that door, when you can't even bring yourself to kill me."

"Watch me," Ken found himself saying. He placed his foot against her breast, pinning her down, then removed his whip. He extended it to a straight point, not unlike a sword.

"You couldn't kill _real_ Digimon then. You can't do it now."

"Shut up!" Ken barked. "I'll do anything to save everyone who has given me this chance!" He pressed the tip against her heart, so close blood began to pool at the tiny pinprick. He hesitated, but he couldn't for long. She would rise up again, just like Daemon. He had to kill her. He thrusted the sharp whip through with a crunching sound and after a choked cry, she fell limp.

He was stunned, surely. He didn't even notice when her body disappated and his foot fell through to the floor. He dropped on his knees to where her information once lay and cried.

* * *

Lilithmon pulled away, "I don't understand. You humans have such _confusing_ relations."

Yamato coughed, reaching out for anything. She had selfishly dredged up everything he had drowned in alcohol, sex, and loathing. She had no right! He clasped one of the four-posts, still gasping. Warm tears stained his cheeks. Even the Digimon's breathing made him jump and he sank to the floor, still trembling.

"On the other hand, you've _done_ things only I can imagine and _dreamt_ things that even tempt my heart. How beautifully tortured you are."

"Shut up."

"This is how I will break you," she announced, lifting his body from the floor. He thrashed once again in her arms. She used her Nazar Nail to break his left arm when he continued to resist, even after she hugged him so dearly. A small price to pay for her ticket to freedom.

Yamato's scream turned into a seething growl as he clutched his broken forearm. Then she was on top of him. Her purple lips reminded him of a corpse and her lusting eyes reminded him of his mother. He raised his right arm to slap her away.

She laughed at him. "Oh, you shouldn't have done that. See, I am Lilithmon. I was put on this earth for _man_ , but you know I couldn't accept that. In fact, you understand quite well, don't you? That's why it's killing you to submit to a woman."

Yamato tried to mumble, _You have no idea what you're talking about,_ but it came out as a series of muffled words and crying. His arm was killing him and he couldn't shake the images she had dredged up.

She kissed him. Her tongue was probably a snake in all aspects, right down to the scales, but he couldn't think about it. She forced her hips on his and held down both his arms, making him scream again.

In that desperate moment and like any other waking moment, Yamato wished for anyone to hear him, but he couldn't speak. Her tongue was wrapped in his and her fangs were nipping his lips. Giving up would be so much easier. He had given up in every other aspect. His band was decimated. Sora hated him. Takeru wouldn't awknowledge him. Taichi didn't even remember him. He whimpered as heat unwillingly built lower.

How accustomed he had grown to being near anyone that would give him a second look. Just so he didn't feel alone.

When she ripped the baby blue pants from his waist, he managed to even fling his limp arm at her since she had freed it, but the act only caused him more physical pain. His mental pain was intensifying and he only realized now how routine and numb he had become. He was pressing into her thighs and she purred in his ear.

"So lovely... so worthy... I'll enjoy this body so much, but never more than I'm enjoying it right now," she whispered, tracing her nails across his chest, running over the pink nubs peeking through his white dress shirt. She caught on his loose, black tie and tossed it away.

 _Mom... Mom... stop... why can't you just see me for what I am? I'm ugly and damaged and I'm not worthy of anyone, even myself...! I hate you and yet all I've ever wanted is to love you. I want to be close to you. I want to know I'm loved. This isn't, this isn't-!_

She grinded against him. Yamato could feel her slick skin as it took hold of him. His pleasure centers were haywire- something he had attempted for himself many times, just to feel alive. Now, he just wanted to die. He stopped resisting altogether as her voice, so human, filled the room and his mind. He couldn't distinguish it from his mother's, the numerous lovers, his own, or even Takeru's, now. The feeling was too much; her insides tugging him and her hands on his waist and ribs.

Giving up was just so much easier.

He filled her, and like everything else, it left him empty.

"Yes," she breathed. "You'll definetly do." She pulled something from a black, beaded chain around her neck.

Yamato's vision was blurry and his mind was completely blank. He wondered with what strength he had left- had she taken his soul, physically? What was that glow? A green light was hanging from the chain. He couldn't make out the symbol beneath until he felt the pain against his chest. He scrambled to tear out the buttons of his shirt. Where the scar of his crest had burned into his skin burned another. Invisible. Hidden underneath what he was supposed to be. Five points. Four at the top, the other lines running down to meet the final point on the lower right corner like the inner workings of a motherboard.

Then, he blacked out.

* * *

Hikari tried to remain positive as she wandered through a library, endless rooms, and long stretches of hallway. She imagined herself inside a puzzle game, trying to find the correct path out, just like on the back of her cereal boxes.

Yamato would be the prize at the bottom of the box.

She had to avoid her share of Bakemon, but if there was one thing she learned how to do during this adventure, it was that she could use her brains when she didn't have the brawn. She tucked herself behind a glorified statue of Lilithmon- seriously, even Angewomon didn't have tits that big –and listened in.

"At least when working for Vamdemon, I balanced the books. Since when does accounting make me a gopher?"

The other Bakemon was chilling against a wall- something difficult to do for a ghost, but managable. He had his eyes closed, heavy as the rest of his sagging sheet. "You should slack off while she has that plaything Rosemon brought her. You know how blind she is when she has a bedmate."

Hikari didn't want to comprehend what that implied. Yamato had been anything less than promiscious and to believe such a thing was of his will was almost as insane as realizing it probably wasn't.

The first Bakemon began to wander off and when he disappeared into one of the rooms, Hikari tossed her voice, deeply, "Remind me again where she is? You know, so I can avoid it."

"The chamber in the West, where else? You need to rest more than I thought, Bob."

Hikari grinned to herself and rushed back into the main hallway. She found the west wing and hurried over. The area was as expansive as the other side of the castle, but she would have to try. She looked for the most elaborate door- Lilithmon was as vain as they come. She tugged on the slender, silver knob.

"Damn it," she hissed. "There has to be some way in."

"Allow me?"

"Ken!" Hikari cried. "You scared me!"

Ken snickered, "I didn't mean to. Looks like you could use a hand."

"...are you okay?" she wondered, observing the many tears and burns in his Kaizer cloak. He passed her and raised a hand to the knob, blasting it off with pure, evil energy. She stepped back and looked at him. Were his eyes somehow growing duller?

"Fine. Let's get Yamato and take down Lilithmon while we're at it."

"Can we...?" she wondered. "Why would we?"

"Rosemon mentioned some kind of door that GranDracmon lies behind. She said we needed Crests to open it. Crests of Sin."

"...Sin?" Hikari coughed up the word. She had purposely avoided it since Takeru made it loose all meaning.

"I imagine Lilithmon would have a good idea where to find them, don't you?"

Hikari could only nod in silence as they slowly opened the large, purple door. Inside was the huge room with purple and black tile. No one was sitting at the throne.

The Kaizer raised his shades to get a better look. "There. At the end. A door is open."

Hikari's dress shoes clacked and echoed as she dashed across the room. Ken followed, still holding the whip in his grasp. He was alert as if having downed caffiene pills. Hikari found herself tearing up as she neared the door.

"Oh, Ken, it's Yamato-" she started, disappearing into the bedroom. Ken waited near the door, never taking his eyes from anything around him.

Hikari leaned over. Yamato appeared alright. All of his clothes were intact, although wrinkled. She felt his forehead. Cold and clammy. "Yamato?" She shook him. "Ken, he's not waking up."

The Kaizer strolled in. The place was reminiscent of his own base and he felt uncomfortably at home. He walked over to the sleeping blonde. He was so _lovely_. "Try again, Hikari."

She shook him and this time, Yamato stirred. When his glossy eyes cleared he kicked and scrambled backwards, finding the pillows and covering himself. He took one and tossed it at Hikari. She caught it and looked over the crimson frill. "Yamato?"

"He's terrified," Ken breathed. "I've seen enough terrified Digimon to know."

Hikari ignored the comment and reached out her hand. "But... but he looks fine, otherwise. And where is Lilithmon?"

"Not sure," Ken stated.

Yamato kicked the girl's hand with a whimper and continued to scramble back, falling from the bed. Ken rounded the end just in time to see the blonde's shoes disappear underneath the grand, wooden frame. "I don't believe this."

"What?" Hikari wondered.

"He's hiding under the bed! Stupid-" Ken started and stifled himself. He ran his hand along the whip and curled it about, then tucked it into the holster. "Yamato, come out."

Only a whimper replied.

Hikari squatted and lifted the ruffle to find two glimmering blue eyes. "Lilithmon is gone, Yamato." He shook his head. Hikari looked back up, meeting Ken's stare. "Ken, I've never even _heard_ of him acting like this. And my brother has a big mouth."

"Come on! We don't have time for this!" Ken barked, untangling the whip. "I'm going to drag him out!" But before Ken could, Yamato was clutching his ankles. Tears began to soak the purple leggings. Hikari hurried to join them, but this only made the blonde cling to Ken so harshly, he would have drawn blood if there wasn't a few centimeters of cloth between them. "Hikari... back away."

Hikari did so, staring at her feet as if she had done something horrible.

"Yamato, can you stand?" Ken questioned.

The blonde reached for the Kaizer's glasses, but missed.

"Er... you want these?" Ken wondered, removing them.

"He's like a frightened child," Hikari commented.

Yamato flinched at the sound of her voice, but took the shades anyway. He put them on his face and continued to hug Ken's boots.

Ken felt a bit of his humanity seeping through for a change and extended one of his gloved hands to Yamato. Slowly the blonde rose. He even managed to look straight at Hikari. He didn't make a sound.

"What now, Ken?" Hikari whispered. "We should never have forced him... this is horrible."

"He is a bit of an encumberance," Ken snorted. "That doesn't change the fact that we have to find Lilithmon."

"She's not in her castle, though..."

Ken massaged his temples and then his eyes caught sight of something in the reflection of the obsidian balcony doors. He turned. Behind him was a large map. "What is this...?"

"It's the Dark Area," Hikari started. She took a step forward and Yamato jerked back a step. He put Ken between himself and Hikari. She repeated in her mind how awful it was to see someone she once admired for his strength, reduced to so little.

"Look at this. We're on the second level. Maybe if we keep venturing deeper, we can find Lilithmon and these... Crests."

"But Yamato..."

"He's not comatose."

"In what world?" Hikari snapped. "He hasn't said a word."

"Like you said, Hikari. He's just a scared child. We can't leave him here, much less _alone_. Look, there's some kinda passage behind the castle. Let's go."

Ken started off, Yamato clinging to the Kaizer's cape. Hikari kept some distance, but brought up the rear as they headed for the third level of Hell.


	8. The Daydream Soldiers' Exchange

Falling Inside the Black

Summary: Yamato, Hikari, and Ken find themselves being drawn back to the world of Darkness. There, they must traverse the Digital World's Hell to take down the Demon Lords and Dagomon while overcoming their personal dilemmas.

Warnings: Heavy violence, mentions of abuse, incest, and rape.

Pairings: Taishirou, ex-Sorato/ex-Jyoumato, hinted Takari, hinted Kenyako. Also DaemonxLilithmon.

A/N: This is part of the headcanon, but can be read as a stand-alone. The Chosen's Digimon will likely not make an appearance (the Digital World was cut off in 2004).

A/N: Eh, once again, Beelzemon isn't from Tamers. Most of his personality is taken from official profile. Also, this chapter runs a little on the short side, but it was necessary to get certain information across. Next chapter: Dagomon!

A/N 2: Yes, I updated early. I'm working most of the weekend and celebrating for the remainder for Digi-Fes, so I won't have time to update then. Thank you all for the kind reviews!

* * *

 **8 – The Daydream Soldiers' Exchange**

The passage at the back of the castle was like a long tunnel. Yamato was still silent. Ken's marching somehow seemed harsher in Hikari's mind and she reflected on her uselessness once more. She had found Yamato, but it had been too late. If she hadn't gotten poisoned, Ken never would have had to take on the extra baggage of being the Kaizer once more. Yet, a piece of her still felt 'left out'. Would she find her own form of growth and change or remain the mindless pillar of light for everyone to admire forever?

"I really wish he would stop clinging to my cloak- Yamato, that's mine!" Ken barked, tugging at his uniform. The blonde would just pick it up again and then walk too slow, driving Ken insane faster than the hate building inside of him.

"It's better than listening to him complain," Hikari muttered. "It's like there's no end to this tunnel. What if that map was a fake?"

"If there's one thing I've learned from being evil- it's that everything is so grossly extravagant, including the dark passages of Digital Hell," Ken lectured. Then he felt his feet being held back and screamed at Yamato once more. It got a giggle out of the blonde, at least, which made Ken smile.

"Do you feel that?" Hikari asked suddenly. Her teeth began to chatter. An ugly green mini-skirt was _not_ the outfit to be running around in the cold in.

"Cold air," Ken noted. He sniffed, smelling ice. "See? We must be almost there."

Hikari pulled the map from her pocket. The dim light bulbs jutting out the walls gave her just enough light. Indeed, they were titled _Snow Fields_ , as Ken had translated. "That explains the cold."

The three reached the end of the tunnel, the long dark, only to be blinded by white as far as they could see. Save Yamato- he was still wearing Ken's shades happily. Hikari held the map as it fluttered in the wind. "I don't see any cities on this map. How will we know which direction to go?"

"Same as the desert," Ken replied. "We'll-"

Ken was cut off by a huge rumbling roar. Yamato curiously peered around the Kaizer's shoulder pads. Hikari looked up from the map. In the distance, snow was erupting like a tidal wave. And smoke.

"A motorbike? In this snow?" Hikari cried over the roar, covering her ears.

The trio waited in the safety of the tunnel while the motorcycle approached. Behind him was a dark cloud, but it wasn't smog. There was an outright horde of Digimon, some grouped several to one bike. Others flew in the sky and further, others jogged. Ken fingered the whip handle- not that, even with his improved Kaizer-ness, it would do any good.

The motorcycle passed them and circled around as the horde came to a halt. A humanoid Digimon in a leather jacket stepped down from the bike. He kicked the stand and looked into the hole. "Come on out! We know you're there!"

"No you don't!" cried Yamato, covering his eyes.

Hikari covered her mouth to stop her giggling.

Ken sighed and stepped out. "We didn't come here to start trouble-! I think.."

"The Digimon Kaizer?!" the Digimon barked. The monsters at his side growled in agreement. "Who else did you bring with you? I garuntee you, you won't be defeating the Daydream Soldiers **today**!"

Ken pressed his lips unsurly. Yamato and Hikari stepped out with the same anxiety.

"T-That's it?" the general snorted.

"I _told_ you, we didn't come to start trouble."

"Daemon's spread word of the Kaizer's return, but this is pathetic," he laughed.

"Hey! Who the Hell are you anyway?" Ken barked, forming a fist.

"Beezlemon, general of this army against Daemon and his nihilistic plot!"

"...we work for no one!" Hikari confirmed.

"Hmph," Beezlemon grumbled. He turned to two IceDevimon and motioned them over. They proceeded to grab the humans and hoist them onto their bikes. Despite protests and struggles, the group found themselves heavily outnumbered and decided pissing off an army was out of the question.

They weren't sure how long they rode in the snow. Eventually they came upon a mountain. The mouth of the cave was like a large microwave oven and the inside, surprisingly, was kinda warm. A large garage held all the bikes and then, still carrying their prisoners, the horde moved further into the cavern. The place was more like an underground laboratory than say, an ant farm, although the walls were carved out of rock. Brilliant stone of all hues. They came to a main gathering area, probably used for rallies and the like, and tossed their prisoners to the ground.

Hikari looked around herself in confusion. "Why haven't you tied us up?"

"Or killed us?" Ken added.

Beezlemon, who was leaning against one of the glimmering stone walls, looked over to them with a laugh, "I don't kill things weaker than me, especially children." A Aururamon brought him a small hand towel.

"Then why did you bring us here?"

"I want to know more about your situation. If I know more about a friend or an enemy, that is up to you," Beezlemon said. He pulled the large gun from it's holster and began polishing it.

Hikari breathed a sigh of relief. "We're here to find out more about the 7 Crests of Sin and the whereabouts of Lilithmon."

Beezlemon eyed Yamato, who was still sitting on the floor, despite the fact the other two Chosen had stood. He wasn't afraid, but watching the world with some innocent curiosity. Beezlemon longed for many things, and such a mind free of worry sounded better than a good meal after a long hike. "What's with Neo?"

Ken looked down at Yamato. He did look pretty ridiculous in his trenchcoat and those shades. "We're not sure what happened to him."

"He's been traumatized," Hikari snapped, putting her hands on her hips.

Yamato flinched.

"Lilithmon seems to have sunk her claws into him," Beezlemon sighed. "Not much you can do but pray, but that's pretty useless in Hell."

"Do you know where she is?" Ken questioned. The room was mostly a empty space, but he did find a few chairs and brought them over near Beezlemon so they could listen to what he had to say. An exchange of information.

"Just that she's disappeared from her castle. I have a Bakemon that keeps me informed."

"And what are you, exactly?"

"Crusaders of Lucemon. Why are you seeking the Crests?"

"...a dying Digimon told me that we'll need them to approach GranDracmon, in his castle, to discuss what's happening with this world," Hikari explained.

"GranDracmon... no one's seen him for a millenia. If he's even in that castle, only it's prisoner, Huanglongmon, would know."

"We're also seeking to destroy Daemon," Ken specified, knowing that would put him in the rogue Digimon's favor. "He is part of the reason I am what I am now and have been what I've been. He's trying to torture other innocent children and I can't let that happen."

"A torturer of children? Human children? Has he no shame?" Beezlemon mused. "I am wise in my siding, then."

"Also, I'm seeking out the Dark Ocean. Have you heard of it?" Hikari asked.

Beezlemon eyed her a moment. "Yes, it lies beyond this Circle. I'm not sure what you want with Dagomon, but you won't find aid of any Digimon in your plight. He is a being more foreign to this world than you and we want him to remain that way as much as possible."

"Do you know the locations of the Crests?" Ken asked, leaning on his elbows. God, was he tired. He also couldn't get the sickening crunch of Rosemon's body out of his head.

"Lilithmon used to hold the Crest of Lust."

"Used to?" Hikari asked.

Beezlemon stopped polishing a moment to raise his hand. "There, in the childlike one's shirt."

"Ah-" Ken started.

"Yamato?" Hikari wondered.

He looked between them with a frown on his face. "What...? What did I do?"

"N-Nothing, Yamato," Ken reassured. "May I see your necklace?"

"Alright, Niichan," he whispered, slowly pulling the black cord from under his dress shirt. The obisidian stone held a green crest.

Ken pursed his lips at the title. "Whatever happened with Lilithmon... and I beg to never know... Yamato did us a great favor to get this."

"...and the others?" Hikari urged, trying to steer her mind from her friend's predicament.

"Daemon holds Wrath. Leviamon used to hold Envy, but your friend Dagomon got his hands on it. Belphemon holds Sloth. Barbamon holds Greed. I... hold Gluttony. And lastly, Lucemon holds Pride. All are needed to deactivate GranDracmon's gate."

"Won't Daemon need them to enter, too?" Ken wondered.

"Yes. I imagine he has already set out to find the others."

Hikari gasped, "T-Then we have to hurry!"

"Beezlemon..." Yamato whispered. Ken and Hikari looked to their friend.

"Huh?" Beezlemon snorted. "What is it?"

Blue eyes just stared at the large Digimon. Beezlemon scoffed, sensing everything behind the blue glass.

Yamato stuck out his tongue and reached for Ken.

"Get off me!" the Kaizer barked, scooting his chair away. "You said Dagomon lies beyond the mountain, right, Beezlemon?!"

"Then it's settled," Hikari said. "Let's go pay our old friend a visit, Ken."

Ken nodded, but Beezlemon fumed:

"...I cannot go with you. Dagomon is not worthy of my mere prescence."

"At least give us the Crest?" Ken pleaded. "We're all friends in this."

"I've no use for friends. Perhaps if you prove your worth to me and collect all the others... I'll consider it. We'll walk you to the Permeation where our world has fused with Dagomon's and not a step further."

"Have we helped you at all, Beezlemon?" Hikari asked. "Excuse my honesty, but you're being difficult."

"I've learned much about my enemy from you. More than even you realize," he whispered, looking first to Yamato, then to the rest of them. They all had amazing potential and Beezlemon seethed with frustration that they were fighting it so harshly. "However... let me request you eat and stay the night first. Even Daemon must rest."

"Thank you, Beezlemon."

"We'll never forget your generosity."

"...he's only doing it," Yamato started, "Because he wants us to owe him a favor someday."

Ken nodded, "Well, whatever the reason, it's still appreciated."


	9. Innsmouth, Revisited

Falling Inside the Black

Summary: Yamato, Hikari, and Ken find themselves being drawn back to the world of Darkness. There, they must traverse the Digital World's Hell to take down the Demon Lords and Dagomon while overcoming their personal dilemmas.

Warnings: Heavy violence, mentions of abuse, incest, and rape.

Pairings: Taishirou, ex-Sorato/ex-Jyoumato, hinted Takari, hinted Kenyako. Also DaemonxLilithmon.

A/N: This is part of the headcanon, but can be read as a stand-alone. The Chosen's Digimon will likely not make an appearance (the Digital World was cut off in 2004).

A/N: I spent days researching/skimming Lovecraft's related stories, hoping not to offend any fans by getting things wrong. There is some artistic liscense, but I hope not just your average Dark Ocean fan will enjoy what's to come.

A/N 3: **I kind of hit a writer's block with this fic** , so chapter 10+ may be a little more delayed. I also want to apologize for the delay in posting this, it had to do with my internet connection (which isn't very good at times). I appreciate all the reviews/comments and would be interested in what you guys think will happen! :)

* * *

 **9 – Innsmouth, Revisisted**

The smell of rotting fish and sea salt was something Hikari hoped to never remember. She often avoided the harbor back home, especially on stormy days when the silt was kicked up, just so she wouldn't have to remember. She hated the feel of wet sand under her shoes, too.

Yamato felt some strange comfort from this dark shore. Like having dejavue. He kicked pebbles and shells in the sand as he walked. Inside of his mind, he could hear a voice trying to break through to him—and it wasn't the one he wanted. Lilithmon was kicking her heels, staring into the depths of a black cave with no end.

"What is the meaning of this, you?" she demanded, pointing to a seven year old little blonde. He was sniffling somewhere in the darkness, but she could sense him. "I didn't take over this body-" she started, reaching towards the child and pulling him into her hand by his throat, "Just to babysit! Now show me where the real human is or I'll destroy you."

The child kicked and cried, but he didn't answer her.

She tossed him to the ground, "This is absolutely _motherfucking_ useless." She turned to the child, curled into himself on the ground, and began to drag him by his bangs. His screaming was comforting to Lilithmon. She laughed as she dragged him further away.

The sound of tumbling shells was growing on Ken's nerves, but he held his tongue. No one had confronted him about his growing snappiness, so he assumed it was his imagination. Besides, Yamato couldn't control how he was acting, could he? _Maybe_ , Ken thought, _This is all an act. Yamato's being blatantly childish because he never wanted to come here. Then, there's Hikari. What goal does she have saving a bunch of creatures like this? What if she just wants more power than you, Ken? What if they're both against you?_

"I can't believe it," Hikari said, breaking everyone's concentration. She held a hand up to an old Digi-Code sign. "I'm really here. Look! There's where the lighthouse used to stand... when Takeru..."

Yamato's ears perked at his brother's name. He held back, staring at Hikari as she began to pass him, then reached out and took her arm. "Takeru...?"

Hikari smiled weakly.

"Innsmouth, it says," Ken growled. "Let's just find your King of the Ocean, grab the Crest of Envy, and get out of here."

The group walked along the shore for awhile until Hikari passed the cave of the 'Scubamon'. She stopped in front of it. "That has to be the way to Him."

"I'll go first," Ken announced, strutting past his two companions. He lead the way into the dark. Hikari followed, but Yamato remained behind. He wouldn't budge and only screamed and batted at Hikari when she attempted otherwise. She turned back to the cave.

"Ken! Wait!"

"What _now_?!" he barked. "We have things _to do_!"

"Yamato won't go, Ken. Someone should stay with him."

Ken reemerged at the mouth of the cave. "Fine. Leave him."

"Ken!" Hikari snapped. "How can you say that?"

"Face it, Hikari. He's worthless to us now. We should just leave him where he stands."

"I won't leave him and—and, Ken! You don't sound like yourself at all. I'm worried."

The Kaizer tapped his foot. He walked over to Yamato and snatched the glasses from the boy's face. "These are mine. Don't touch my things. Now, get going!"

Yamato looked to Hikari. Then to Ken. He shook his head and darted off down the beach.

"Great, you've scared him," Hikari breathed. "Ken, I think you've had those powers long enough. I don't like where this is going."

"I can control it, Hikari. I'm not the fragile peasant I was when you met me," the Kaizer reassured. "Look. I'll go find Yamato. Why don't you go on ahead and we'll catch up with you?"

Hikari bit her lip.

"The only thing that interests these beings is you, right? What good are we to them? And if I really am losing control, won't it just make things worse to meet the origins of these dark powers? Let me get some... fresh air... and we'll regroup."

"Alright... please, take care of Yamato," Hikari urged, then turned and began tiptoeing into the dark. How she wished Miyako were here. She had been helpful the last time they entered the Dark World. Even as she ventured on, she hoped for the others. Daisuke's optimism was as bright as her crest of Light in all this dark and how she ached to feel the warmth of his arms around her.

Ken found Yamato huddled under a pier about a mile down the beach. He wrinkled his nose as the human shivered. "Come on. We need to catch up with Hikari before she gains the power I need. I'm the only one who can defend worthless people like you."

Yamato couldn't budge. He wasn't going into anymore caves. Not without Takeru. Or Gabumon. He was too scared. He began to whimper.

The Kaizer could only seen a grown man falling apart, not the child, hiding under the bed from his mother's unclean advances. He ordered Yamato to move once more. When he didn't, Ken grabbed the whip at his side and struck the man down, making him cry out. Part of it was absolutely blissful, until Ken saw the blood seeping through Yamato's blue uniform.

Lilithmon felt her entire soul tingle. "Seems your friend absolutely despises what you've become. But then, that's different from your everyday, how?" She chuckled as she rode the wave of Ken's lashing, still dragging Yamato by his hair. "Tell me where the real you is, Yamato. The one that beds anyone who looks at him. The one who gets wasted just to forget. The one that dreams about things he could never tell anyone. And yes, I mean _that_. Took me a long time to find that one out and it's just _luscious_. If you don't tell me, I'll soon have the Kaizer destroy your useless body and claim his. Now, speak!"

Yamato wiped the tears from his eyes.

Ken frowned. "Oh, God, Yamato... Yamato, are you alright?" He knealt down in the sand and pressed his hand to the bleeding wound. He looked around for anything, but found nothing. He then ripped away part of his cape—something of a security blanket for the child—and wrapped it about his wound. "There. Good as new."

Yamato sniffled. "Ken..."

"I didn't mean to hurt you. God, I didn't mean to-!" Ken cringed, pounding his fists in the dirt.

Yamato stared into the ocean ahead of them. The waves were growing closer with each lap. He had upset this badly dressed young man he knew as 'Ken' and he was sure it was his fault. "You're supposed to love me. You were never supposed to hurt me."

Ken choked back his own set of tears. How familiar the blonde's words sounded to him, just like when he used to talk to Osamu. He had become aware, after some time of reflection, how similar his Kaizer self and his older brother were. However, memories of his brother were so fuzzy, he couldn't even tell what was real anymore. All he knew was that Hikari was right: he was losing himself once more in the darkness and hate that was his guilt. He had to find a way to alleviate himself of his loathing—as Daisuke often attempted to do.

Ken ripped away the rest of his cape and wrapped it around Yamato's shoulders. He huddled next to the child-man a moment as he cried. Ken wasn't sure why. Perhaps another twisted memory of Osamu told him, but he leaned in to Yamato's forehead and placed his lips there. The gesture was innocent, right?

"Finally!" Lilithmon barked, kicking Yamato the rest of the way down the tunnel until they both entered the clearing. "There you are. There's my precious young man."

Little Yamato tugged at her boots, but she kicked him in the face.

Outside, Yamato was crying and shaking. Ken had hoped his act of kindness would be enough, but there was something deeper going on. Something he couldn't find.

Lilithmon found Yamato entangled in throngs of lovers, bare and wasted. As much as the lustful Digimon wanted to leap right in, she decimated everything until only two were left. Yamato, and his mother, holding him down. She looked to Lilithmon and then the Digimon destroyed her, too.

"She'll come back," the bare Yamato said, rolling onto his side. "She always does. No matter how many people I bury her under, she's always inside of me."

Lilithmon marched over to him. When she looked back, the child was bleeding but still alive. She stared down at the core she had come for. "Come on. I can make sure she stays away."

"You're a liar."

"You shouldn't hide from me. We share such blissful similarities."

"I'm nothing like you."

"I can give you everything you've ever wanted."

"She said that, too. Now, get out."

Lilithmon screamed and raised her hand to destroy him for good when she felt something pierce her skin. Blood began to pour down her front. Gaping, she turned. Little Yamato held a gun and he had fired it at her.

"Yamato..." Ken whispered. "Come on, snap out of it. I'm right here. I won't let anyone hurt you anymore."

A laugh echoed somewhere in the soiled air and Ken held his breath. "Even you, Ichijouji?"

Ken let Yamato go and stood. "Daemon! Come out!"

He did so, appearing from a dark hole in the ground. Ken felt his heart growing heavy and knowing that he had to fight himself, protect the child breaking down behind him, and destroy this Digimon, too...

"It's all a little overwhelming, isn't it?" Daemon questioned. "Stop fighting who you really are, Ichijouji. Embrace the memory of your brother."

"You don't know anything about me!" Ken growled.

"I've no need to _know_. I do have eyes and I see what you are. Remember, Ichijouji, if you don't embrace your potential, your friends will-"

Daemon suddenly widened one eye and started over, shoving Ken to the ground. He stared down at Yamato, who was still curled with his head between his knees and sniffling. "Lilithmon."

Ken gasped. _Lilithmon?!_

"Why have you trapped yourself in this rotting human cage?! Answer me!" Daemon waited and with no answer, he chuckled. "Foolish woman. Let me assist you." He raised his hand and Yamato began to clutch at his throat.

Ken stood and was ready to tackle Daemon, but something in him stopped him. Daemon's words. If he didn't fully except the Kaizer, he couldn't protect everyone. He had to stop being _soft._ Yamato could take care of himself. He knew Hikari could, too. But when faced with other challenges, who would be their only chance at survival? Him.

Ken could only hear a sick, gagging sound. He watched and waited as the blonde finished hacking up something black and purple.

"Were you planning to escape to the Real World without me?" Daemon demanded of the puddle, which was beginning to materialize.

Ken took his chance and grabbed Yamato's hand, leading him out from under the pier. Daemon watched the two scurry away—not that it mattered. He couldn't have them dying on him now, that would be too easy. That would destroy _his_ chances of destroying the world he hated so much. He never asked to be born such a vile creature as a mindless angel. He only wanted a just, fair world. Was that too much to ask?

"Lilithmon, you reek of human," Daemon snorted.

The woman-devil screamed and raised her hand to Daemon, slapping him. "What did you DO that for?! I nearly had him! I nearly had him!"

"I can't allow you to supercede me, Lilithmon."

"I'd like to see you try."

"He will destroy you."

"Ha!"

"You were nearly dead yourself—caught offguard by a _child_. I had to save you. You're nothing without me." Daemon laughed some more.

Lilithmon felt the scar in her center. Daemon may have saved her, but he didn't _have_ to. She didn't _need_ him! She was going to get her revenge on that blonde brat, for making her look like a fool, especially in front of her lover, Daemon! She spread her tiny wings and started for the City of Many Angles.

* * *

"When did you become the Kaizer again?"

"I had to to save you and Hikari."

"We can't trust you now," Yamato replied.

The two continued to talk as they followed the path Hikari had taken through the tunnel.

Ken sighed, "You don't trust anyone anyway, what do you care?"

"You're right. I should be turning back and slitting that witch's throat. I'm sure you would just love the chance to cause some destruction."

"T-That's not it at all. I'm using this power for good!" Ken yelled, raising a fist to Yamato. The blonde shrugged.

"Whatever lie makes you feel better, Ken. I'm not judging you. Just know I'm not trusting you."

"Let's just go rescue Hikari."

"What if I'm sick of this? I think I'd rather just go hunt Lilithmon alone."

Ken reached for his whip and tossed it down across the wound from earlier, seperating the cloth fabric of the cape, making it flutter to the ground. Yamato cursed as he gripped his arm. Blue eyes met Ken's with an intense hatred the Kaizer hadn't seen in him before. Almost something repressed. "See?" Yamato seethed, "You've hurt me twice now."

"You're a fool. If not for me, you would be dead."

"Keep telling yourself that. When it comes time to kill you, I'll gladly do it."

"I'm sure you will, if that track record of yours is anything to remember."


	10. City of Many Angles (10 Part 1)

Falling Inside the Black

Summary: Yamato, Hikari, and Ken find themselves being drawn back to the world of Darkness. There, they must traverse the Digital World's Hell to take down the Demon Lords and Dagomon while overcoming their personal dilemmas.

Warnings: Heavy violence, mentions of abuse, incest, and rape.

Pairings: Taishirou, ex-Sorato/ex-Jyoumato, hinted Takari, hinted Kenyako. Also DaemonxLilithmon.

A/N: This is part of the headcanon, but can be read as a stand-alone. The Chosen's Digimon will likely not make an appearance (the Digital World was cut off in 2004).

A/N: There's been a lot of exposition-y chapters, but the action will pick up again soon. Everyone's certainly going to Hell in a handbasket, aren't they?

A/N #2: So, I haven't updated this fic... in like a few years or something. I got really burnt out on the entire thing and needed a break. I'm really sorry. In that time, I've grown as a writer, so chapters after this will probably be a bit different! This chapter was already written but left unposted then; it's actually only half of the original planned chapter, but I feel it would be too jarring to finish it here, so technically this section will be broken up into two parts.

I like the cliffhanger better here anyway.

* * *

 **10 (Part 1) – City of Many Angles**

Hikari exited the cave and came upon a vast, gray city. The buildings were carved of stone and the streets were made of planked wood. The place seemed... homey, somehow. Not quite lively, as in, there were some monsters walking about, but not enough to remind her of, say, the city under Lilithmon's rule. Her school shoes clicked on the creaking wood as she walked. The piers turned into ramps, into paths above her head. The stone homes were built up several floors, like building a sand castle from silky muk, the layers spilled over one another. She found herself getting lost many times.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Hikari wondered, watching some of the Digimon—all Scubamon like the ones she had met encased in the Dark Spirals—exchange goods at a small stand. They traded jewelry and fish and other things. "Excuse me..."

"Queen Hikari...?" the monster questioned, dropping his gold. He quickly picked it up into his slimy claws. "Yes, you were the one who escaped us. You've returned to us!"

"I-I'm just here to talk to your Undersea Master," she pressed, trying to quiet him down. "Please, don't make a scene."

"You're as lovely as ever. I wonder which of us will have the honor of bedding you?"

Hikari burned red, "None of you! Now take me to Dagomon!"

The Scubamon shrank into the planks, quite literally, melting with embarassment into the gaps in the wood, then straightened himself out. "Come. Come, I'll show you," it said, waving a long, thin, slimy arm.

Hikari was proud. She had stood up for herself and she didn't need Taichi, Takeru, Ken, or Yamato to do it, either. Perhaps, despite the growing unease inside of her and the worried thoughts crossing her mind about her companions, that was why she kept on. The town went for miles and Hikari could easily see it was meant for more than the population that inhabited it. "Why... why are there so few of you?"

"We're not welcome by any world except our own."

"Then why can't you go back?"

"Many of us died when we were pulled into this place... this Dark Area... we don't have enough Dark Energy to return to our world."

"That's why... the darkness is so strong," Hikari stated. Then she gasped as they came upon a giant castle at the edge of the sea. The place looked straight out of a fairytail, made of quartered stone and many towering obelisks—Dark Obelisks. Octomon guarded the gate, but with the Scubamon in Hikari's company, let them pass through. "You all look like Digimon to me."

"This is to keep our interference at a minimum, your Highness."

"Don't call me that," Hikari demanded.

"I once spoke with a Numemon that heard of you," the Scubamon said. "He said you were _their_ Queen."

"I never asked for that title, either. I am no one's thing to be worshipped," Hikari snapped. "I'm just an ordinary girl!"

"With immense, bright power, that could give us what we need to go home," it said as they walked through the castle. The place reminded Hikari of an ocean restaurant. The walls seemed to be thriving with moss and barnacles. The floor was sand. Mucky or deep or so thin the stone beneath showed through. The strangest thing were the slew of golden accents and objects and artifacts. She almost thought being a queen wouldn't be so terrible—at least then she couldn't blame herself for getting her brother kicked out, or stringing along Takeru, or just being plain boring. How many times had she tried to be anything other than beautiful and perfect and 'Taichi's sister' or 'Takeru's girlfriend'? The two weren't even dating. She hadn't been to school with Taichi in at least a year and still people address her that way (when they weren't catcalling her). The thought reminded her of Gatmon and how much she missed the only person to treat her with any dignity.

"Here is the Master's Room."

Hikari pursed her lips and furled her brow, "Alright. Open it."

The large, rusted gates opened. In the depths of the darkest of black, she could see eyes. She couldn't make out the rest of the creature. He didn't speak to her in words, but in her mind. His voice mimicked her own, which made the entire thing that much creepier.

"Hikari, Child of Light. You've changed your mind?"

"Not exactly," she whispered. She was absolutely freezing and she felt tears streaming down her face. All of those thoughts repeated themselves again, distracting her. She had to focus on making her lips move. "I've come to get the Crest of Envy from you. By force, if, if necessary."

"Is that the truth?" it wondered. "Or are you here to help us? Like you helped the Digital World so many times before?"

"B-But you're completely evil."

"Are we? Or is that something you want to believe?"

"Stop. Just hand over the Crest and I will go."

"I can't do that. Our society runs on exchange. I expect something in return. Seeing as you no longer possess the Crest of Light, there is no easy trade in your mind that I can see."

Hikari whimpered and felt herself buckling under her own voice, mixed with the mocking words of Dagomon. She wasn't sure how much she could take. "I... I have nothing to offer you."

"Be our Queen, Hikari. We will hand over the Crest."

"I-I can't throw my life away for this."

"Then how will you save your friends, your brother, your future children? Such lovely little things, they are."

Hikari shot up, "What are you saying?" _That there was actually a life ahead for her?_

"I'm only asking you to be our Queen, Hikari. As I said, you no longer have the power of light, so you are as useless as you think you are."

"I... I'm useless... I must be really..." Hikari whispered to herself. "What am I doing here? Trying to do this on my own. I'm an idiot. I can't breathe."

"Your choice is made in your mind already."

"No!" Hikari demanded. "I... I'm just not sure."

Hikari waited at the edge of the looming darkness. Dagomon's breathing was like bubbles, tentacles, and water all fighting for a chance to infect the air. She could also hear something _slithering_ and she felt sick. She couldn't take another breath.

Then she heard Ken, "Get off me, you insolent fish!"

Two footsteps, one voice. Then the pitter patter of Scubamon feet. Her friends appeared from the misty castle. Ken was growling like a mad dog, kicking at the thing by his feet. Hikari could see he was giving in more than ever. If she delayed the crest any longer, then what of Ken's future? What of his family? Miyako had been less than silent about her intentions. Then, there was Yamato. What if he remained in his childlike state forever? No, Hikari couldn't let this happen. The Digital World, the Real World would be consumed by darkness and if she even had the chance to stop it... she had to take it.

"Hikari!" Ken called, running over to her. "I don't know who I want to strangle more, Yamato or that fish guy."

Yamato looked to the young woman. "So, did you get the Crest? Mister Kaizer here filled me in on the details." As he said this, Yamato held his in the palm of his hand with the cord still about his neck.

Hikari looked to him. "Y-Yamato? You're alright?"

"None of your damn business. Just answer me."

"As you can see, the asshole's returned to his old self," Ken complained.

Yamato ignored the Kaizer. " **Well**?"

"I..." Hikari hesitated, turning again to the pure black. Even Dagomon's eyes were closed and she couldn't be sure he was even there anymore. If he was, the others didn't seem to see him. She felt something wet in her hand and opened it. Inside was a barnacle encrusted emblem with the blue crest sitting in the center, as dark as the ocean itself."Yes, I have it."

"We appreciate your trade, Queen Hikari," said the Scubamon as the trio started out the door. The thing smiled at her.

She sneered at him. She had certainly given up nothing. She remained strong and got what she came for, that was all. She pushed past Ken and Yamato and started for the exit of the castle, ignoring all the watchful eyes.

Ken turned to Scubamon and kicked him. Yamato snickered as the frog-being fell back, clutching it's arm. Then, they caught up to Hikari in front of the castle.

"Where next on the map, Hikari?" Ken ordered. He watched as she unfolded it, then swiped it from her hands. If he remembered right, he had found it, so he deserved to keep it. He looked it over, "Murky Marshes. Not far from where we were on the beach, Ishida."

Hikari snatched back the map. "Nothing belongs to you, Ken. I'm not some slave for you to prance around."

"Wow, you really pissed her off," Yamato remarked as Hikari stormed ahead of them.

"She's just being difficult. She'll realize I am the only one worthy of this power. I'm not going to let Hikari take it from me."

"What are you saying?" the blonde chuckled. "Hikari isn't _against_ us."

"Do you remember how she treated you?" Ken questioned.

"You've lost me, shadow Nazi."

Hikari turned back, "Get a move on!"

"I'm surprised... a playboy such as yourself not remembering such a lovely girl hanging all over you?" Ken snickered.

"She's not that type," the blonde spat.

"You don't remember anything since Lilithmon's room, right?"

Yamato cursed and nodded. "So?"

"Daemon and Lilithmon were just playing a trick on you. They want you to get confused and forget whose really out to get you. That's Hikari."

"Look, I've fell for this once before, _Kaizer_ , but I know Hikari. I'll never trust a word you say."

Ken clenched a fist around the whip at his side. _Say that to my face again. You will obey me. I'll strangle you if you don't! I'm better than the both of you. The only reason I keep you around is because you're my pawns. Just like Osamu would want me to—to live up to my potential. To be as great as he was. Just like my parents wanted. I was a fool to give this up!_ "Don't worry, as you said... when the time comes, I'll kill you, because... I don't trust you, either."

"I don't want to stand in the way of your divine-damn mission," Yamato explained. "Take the damn crest when you need it, but I'm going to kill Lilithmon if it's the last thing I do."

Ken chuckled a moment. Hikari twitched her ear at him, but continued walking to find the right pier where they would find the bridge leading to the Murky Marshes. "Oh, Yamato... We should be working together. Things would be so much easier. I get what I want and you can take out all that blood _lust_ on whoever you wish."

"I'll stay until I feel like leaving, Kaizer."

"Fine."

Hikari waited at the end of the dock. The voices grew quiet behind her, but the footsteps grew louder. She wondered in the back of her mind, _What were they saying about me? I_ _ **can**_ _do this. I don't need approval from them. They have things so easy. They're men and born with strength and knowledge. If I could just have a fraction of the strength they have..._ Hikari blinked as a warmth eminated from her breast pocket. She pulled out the Crest of Envy and immediately felt sick. _What have I done...? It's activated._ Hikari tucked it deep into the dark green of her skirt pocket this time, hiding the glow as the others approached. "It's this way... come on!" _Who cares? It doesn't mean anything. I have the strength myself. I don't need to want their power. Just because Ken has his Kaizer rags and Yamato can hate with such apathy... I can do those things, too. I'll show them how ruthless I can be. How much of a leader I can be. How powerful I am! I have Dagomon's power, now, which is the_ _ **real**_ _power. Not some cheap imitation like Ken's. I'll show them. I am a Queen!_


	11. Home (10 Part 2)

**Falling Inside the Black**

Summary: Yamato, Hikari, and Ken find themselves being drawn back to the world of Darkness. There, they must traverse the Digital World's Hell to take down the Demon Lords and Dagomon while overcoming their personal dilemmas.

Warnings: Heavy violence, mentions of abuse, incest, and rape.

Pairings: Taishirou, ex-Sorato/ex-Jyoumato, hinted Takari, hinted Kenyako. Also DaemonxLilithmon.

A/N: This chapter is, admittedly, filler, but it gives an idea of whats going on IRL. Hope this tides you guys over! I had a lot of fun writing about Taichi. :) I hope to have the next chapter up by the end of July... I've been dealing with sickness, lack of sleep/PTSD, and a couple of anime conventions, so I'm just worn out and super busy. I apologize for the wait... If anyone's still reading, leave me a message!

* * *

 **10 (Part 2) – Home**

"H...Hikari's missing." Taichi stated it more than asked.

"So is Ken," Daisuke chimed in.

"And my brother," added Takeru. "I'm sure it's all his fault."

"Don't jump to conclusions," Taichi demanded. He didn't want to speak hypocritically with his next thought, so he kept it to himself, _Is Hikari with Yamato...? But then, what of Ichijouji?_

Taichi was as mad at Yamato as anyone since the disaster at Mimi's party, but he wasn't going to stab his friend in the back. After all, outside Sora and Takeru, he didn't have his best friend's side of the story at all.

"Do we know where they went?" Sora wondered. She hadn't spoken until now, huddled into Koushiro's desk chair. Koushiro himself was huddled closer to Taichi.

"Ken's mother said they went to the beach," Daisuke whispered. "They left Ken's place in some kinda rush after Hikari collapsed and awoke again... I'm worried about Hikari..."

"The beach?" Takeru demanded. "Why didn't you say so sooner?"

"I didn't think it mattered, TB!" Daisuke barked.

"Didn't think _where_ they disappeared **matters**?" Takeru growled.

"I didn't mean it like that," Daisuke hissed, crossing his arms. "I mean **I already checked**. There's nothing there."

"...Takeru?" Sora asked. The two exchange silent, worried glances.

"Think about it. Where would Hikari, Ken, and Yamato go that no one else would?" Takeru asked, resting his forehead in his palm. "It isn't even odd that they didn't take you, Sora, considering how Yamato's been treating you, despite the fact that you're connected with this as well."

"Me? What does this have to do with me?" Sora gasped, sitting up. She thought quickly. "No, I don't understand."

"The Dark Ocean," Jou said. He stood in the doorway, rubbing phantom pains from his once-broken elbow. "It's the only thing that makes sense."

Miyako and Iori twisted their lips. "What does that have to do with you guys?" Iori turned to Takeru. Once again, the older generation had hid something from them. "What aren't you telling us _now_?"

Takeru fingered the rosary at his side. Sometimes he wondered... if not for his crest, then... would he have been pulled in, too? Takeru tried to ignore the memory of Devimon's claws, Ken's base, and Blackwargreymon. "The Dark world appeared before."

Koushiro winced as Taichi squeezed his hand tight. He squeezed back, hoping to reassure the worried older brother. Koushiro was a little anxious himself. Apparently Yamato, Sora, Jyou, and Takeru were aware of this Dark world and failed to mention it to anyone, including the younger kids.. and even then, it seemed Hikari, Ken, and Miyako had some experience with it. Koushiro was almost angry—the knowledge may have been more useful when dealing with Daemon back when BlackWarGreymon...

"Why the Hell didn't you say anything?!" Daisuke demanded. He glared down at Takeru who was sitting between Miyako and Iori on Koushiro's bed.

"Calm down. It wasn't a big deal, right Sora?" Takeru asked.

"I guess not..." Sora replied. She didn't want to worry everyone. At the same time, a part of her felt left out. Ignoring the danger, she felt she had the right to find her own closure, too, and had been denied it.

"I guess not if you kept it from us. What the Hell?" Taichi hissed. "Takeru, where is my sister and how can we get to her?"

"I don't know," Takeru defended.

Taichi growled, "What? You're going to lie to my face? Just because you're upset with Yamato over... over, whatever! Fuck, I don't know! Get over it! He's your brother."

"You're welcome to go do some _hand-holding_ , I'm tired of it," Takeru replied. He stood and started out the door, stopping near Taichi. Takeru glanced at the once-leader's bundled fists and then back to the hall. "I'm as worried about Hikari as you are. I... love her, you know." Then he left.

"Koushiro, I'm going to kill him," Taichi seethed.

"Now, Taichi..." Koushiro warned. "Let's look at this logically. Sora, can you tell us anything?"

"Hey!" Miyako barked. "I've been to this Dark whatever once, too!"

"Really, Miyako?" Taichi asked, slumping at the base of Koushiro's bedroom door. "Please tell me you have something that can help."

"Well... it was with Hikari and Ken... I wasn't there long. As in, I wasn't the one being pulled there, I just kind of hitched a ride. Is that what happened with you, Sora?"

The redhead huffed. "Not at all. If it wasn't for Jou..." Sora avoided her senior's glares. "...and Yamato, I may have never willed myself from it. This force isn't something to be reckoned with."

"God damn it, I want to know what happened to Hikari," Taichi demanded. "...and why she never told me about it. Yamato, too, for that matter. Did this have something to do with the Dark Masters, too?"

"No," Sora whispered. "I mean, not really. This was when you sent Takeru and I to get Yamato. Jou got there first, he would know more."

Jou sighed. He didn't even want to be here. Even when Yamato was missing he caused quite the shitstorm. "He only told me about it later. He was already out of this dark cave or whatever when I arrived to return his harmonica."

Sora felt as if her ears burned with that somber blues melody. "Then we found you two and I... I was just so worried about the battle with Piedmon. I... didn't think we would win. I thought that everyone, my mother, Yamato... I thought we were all doomed. Those thoughts fueled the darkness to pull me in."

"There was also that time Ken opened the dark gate!" Iori cried. "That must be how they went to that world."

"Alright," Daisuke said with a grin and fist pump. "So, how do _we_ get there?"

"Maybe Miyako and I could try. The darkness has gone after us once before."

Jou coughed. "Should we really trust you two to go get Yamato back?"

"Jou," Koushiro warned. The young man was fully aware of the tension in the room. He wondered how they all had become such a clusterfuck of friends. Then, he remembered Tentomon and had to resist the urge to cry.

"No, I'm not going to stand here and let you people sit in the dark—forgive my pun—and just blame Yamato for all your problems."

"No one is blaming him," Taichi stated.

Jou's ears perked at the sound of their leader shifting into gear. Taichi continued:

"We want to save all of them, including Yamato. Our differences must be set aside when the world is at stake."

"So, again, what are we doing people?" Daisuke barked.

"Koushiro," Taichi asked, placing a hand on his boyfriend's shoulder. "Can you find a way into that world somehow?"

"I wish Gennai were here to help, although I doubt he knows much more. This is another dimension, Taichi. It really isn't the Digital World itself."

"Damn it..." Taichi's voice cracked. He was doing his best to hold his life together as it was and in the back of his mind he wondered... did Hikari blame herself for letting it slip about Koushiro to their dad? Was that what drew her there in the first place? Then there was Ken... Taichi heard rumours about the boy genius losing his academic luster. Would that be enough for him to turn on the group? Then, Yamato... Taichi wasn't sure where to begin with Yamato. He had to admit, they hadn't talked much. Sometimes, Taichi wondered if they were still friends at all, except for the fact that anytime Taichi beckoned, Yamato always came running. It didn't matter what bullshit he was going through, whatever happenings between him and Sora that spiraled out of control, Yamato was always there. Loyal. A best friend. Taichi felt so helpless. He didn't want to think of the darks Yamato could go to, above the others. Hikari would always be pure, even if corrupted by the darkness. Ken had fought it before, on a higher level than anyone. Taichi could sense Daisuke's faith in him and it eased his mind, but Yamato... Taichi very well could have lost that fight all those years ago and the world itself would be very different... Taichi often wondered if Yamato would have made a more maniacal Kaizer... and that thought sent shivers down his spine. This wasn't some toy world... not that the Digital World was, but in comparison. Daemon was nothing to be second-guessed.

"Taichi?" Daisuke whispered.

"Let's give Koushiro some time to think this out. Miyako, Sora, Jou... I don't care what your fucking problems are. Go down to that beach with Daisuke. Find anything you can."


	12. Chrysalis

**Falling Inside the Black**

Summary: Yamato, Hikari, and Ken find themselves being drawn back to the world of Darkness. There, they must traverse the Digital World's Hell to take down the Demon Lords and Dagomon while overcoming their personal dilemmas.

Warnings: Heavy violence, mentions of abuse, incest, and rape.

Pairings: Taishirou, ex-Sorato/ex-Jyoumato, hinted Takari, hinted Kenyako. Also DaemonxLilithmon.

A/N: This chapter was so difficult to churn out. I know some of my past chapters are confusing/weak due to my growth as a writer and I did have to re-learn all my saved notes (there's a seperate document just for the headcanon and another for the Dante's Inferno / V-Pet / Lovecraft lore. You would be surprised how much research actually went into this... lol I hope this chapter will be entertaining as we are nearing the end... Also, I'm working on a Hikamato fic, so when it goes up, please give it a look!

A/N 2: Thank you "anon". I wondered when you would pop back up! :) Please be patient as I work on the remaining chapters. I hope you're looking forward to them.

* * *

 **Chapter 11 - Chrysalis  
**

"The city of Dis is beyond the Murky Marshes," the Kaizer read. He held the map out in front of him as he walked. Occasionally, he'd stroke the whip at his waist and tell himself that it was all in case of an emergency attack. Just for his own defense... "Beyond that are the Tunnels of the Demon's Den."

Yamato lagged behind and kept an ever-watching eye out for Lilithmon. What Ken had said to him about Hikari hovered over him as a possibility, but either way, he knew Lilithmon was to blame. She was the one to send him into a black out flashback. She was the one to give him yet another Crest of Irony he didn't want. She was a substitute for...

Either way, Hikari wouldn't turn against them, ever. Yamato knew that and yet between scans for Lilithmon, he observed her. She scratched at her shoulder, but otherwise nothing strange.

Hikari marched in the lead. Occasionally she looked back at their group and she missed her brother. She missed Takeru. She missed Miyako and everyone else. What she wouldn't give to have Tailmon at her side. She hoped they would all begin arguing again just to keep her away from her own thoughts.

"You all should listen to me!" Ken demanded. "How else will we find these crests if we don't know where we're going? Or did you nimrods forget that we only have two of the seven?!"

"We know, fuckface," Yamato snapped. "I'll help you do whatever you want as long as I find Lilithmon."

"That's right, Yamato," Hikari said. "So she won't get into the Real World and make matters worse." The young woman pushed away the insanity of her thoughts just before. A queen? That was a title she always despised. Queens were women of power... dictatorship. She wasn't like that, was she?

"Whatever."

Hikari yelled and planted her feet. She stopped near the entrance of the city. As Ken nearly tripped over her he cursed until he found himself caught in the awe of the city beyond and the large temple looming into the sky. The city was a twisting and turning of great architecture: walls, bridges, stairwells, arches... The sand-colored sky gave a golden glow to the dark clouds swirling about.

"Why did you stop?!" the Kaizer exclaimed.

"Because this! This, what you're doing right now," Hikari cried. "What's the matter with us? Are we going to give in to our own hatred that easily?"

"H-Hikari..." Ken whispered. "I'm sorry..."

"Get out of my way," Yamato seethed. He started to push past Hikari when she grabbed him by the arm.

"Don't go repeating past mistakes in there, Yamato," she hissed. He yanked his arm back and continued on towards the main archway leading into the walled city.

Many winged Digimon abound and two LadyDevimon guarded the gate.

"Do my wicked eyes decieve me?" smirked said guard in an sensuous voice.

"Oh, no," Hikari sighed.

"You're that bratty human child from Spiral Mountain... the one with that blonde bitch of a Digimon."

"Shut up. I'm not in the mood," Hikari replied. "I'm not here for you. I'm here looking for the Crests of Sin."

"Those old things... I see you have a few with you already. I'm amazed! I heard rumours of some human children stalking around, but never did I think it would be you heathens again."

"Let me through," Yamato ordered.

"Oh, my, and who is this hot tempered young man?"

LadyDevimon reached over and brushed back Yamato's bangs with her nails. He swatted at her with a low growl.

"Do you know anything about the Crests?" Ken demanded.

"You're that Digimon Emperor the Nightmare Soldiers go on about... I'm not impressed. Anyway, I know plenty about them but I wouldn't think of having night terrors of telling you."

"Shove off," Yamato hissed and pushed past the lady devil again.

LadyDevimon was no pushover, however, and gave him a good swat to the back. The blond flew forward a few feet, landing on his stomach. Hikari rushed to his side.

"Yamato, are you alright?" Hikari whispered.

"I'm gonna kill her!"

"Calm down, Yamato."

Hikari helped him stand and lead Yamato inside the gates. LadyDevimon chuckled.

"Belphemon will awaken soon... You three have no idea what you're getting into."

Ken followed and left LadyDevimon's laughter and the gate behind them. He looked around the city, the branching architecture not unlike Italy, yet like something out of a Dr. Suess book.

"Let's gather information," Yamato suggested. "Maybe we could use a short break from each other."

"If you want to forget why we're here and go hunt Lilithmon, then just go," Hikari sighed. "Don't make excuses. We need to be honest with one another if we're ever going to get through this."

"Yamato _is_ right, though. Belphemon is supposedly around here and Lilithmon, too. We could have half the crests if we split up and took these bastards down," Ken explained.

"We shouldn't split up, it's too dangerous," Yamato said. Yes, it was out of the blue. Like something the old him would say. A part of him, being in this place, had essentially made him a leader. Something he always dreamed he was capable of but if those many weeks in the desert during Taichi's disappearance had been any indication, this would be a failure. Was Hikari a leader? Maybe. She seemed the most focused, the strongest of all of them. Yamato loved that about her. How she was scared shitless on the inside but could focus on the mission. _Meanwhile, I... I'm..._

Yamato heard his mother's voice and squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his fists. He wasn't going to let Lilithmon get away with what she had done! She would just get into the real world and torture more humans like she did him...

"Look, there's a crowd gathering," Ken said. He outstretched his arm to point to the south. There was a town square of some sort beyond the slanted roofs and maze of alleyways. Several PicoDevimon, BlackTailmon, and a variety of other virus types began to disappear into the foggy crevices.

The children were thankful for the confusing layout and managed to climb up a resident's back terrace to a fairly flat roof. They laid flat on their elbows and stomachs and listened to the large Digimon in the center. Until now they hadn't noticed the more powerful Digimon, mostly fallen angels like Ophanimon FallDown Mode and ShadowSeraphimon.

Hikari cringed at the sight. She remembered Skullgreymon and Tailmon and the complexities of evolution...

Another tall, humanoid Digimon raised a clawed arm and cheered. His red wings flared out, knocking back weaker demons. They knew better than to pick a fight with NeoDevimon.

"Glad Takeru's not here," Hikari whispered. She heard Yamato give half a chuckle.

"That guy in the center... Is it Belphemon?" Ken whispered.

"No, LadyDevimon said he was sleeping... this is some other evil Digimon."

Yamato glanced over at the other two. "You guys talk like that's suprising..."

The kids watched as the Digimon turned to finally reveal his face. He had several red wings and a luxurious dark robe that flowed well past his feet. His long, silver beard glimmered with the dust swirling in the air. His face looked like more of a golden mask; lifeless and dull.

"I AM THE SCHEMER OF GOLD," he pronounced. The demon slammed his staff several times, clearing the air of grime and noise. "Belphemon awakens from his 1000 year sleep! I can protect you all, if you only find this world's treasures before I return to my slumber! Do as I command and I'll spare your microscopic lives."

"What treasure could we possibly give you, Master Barbamon?!" Ophanimon (FDM) cried. She threw herself onto her hands and knees to await her answer.

"I want the Crests of Sin. Do you all truly want Lucemon to reform this Digital World or would you rather continue to run free in your villainy under your own rule?! This is what I am offering you."

"Talk about a Hitler," Yamato snorted. "Looks like this area isn't going to be any safer than the last."

"I wish we could just disguise ourselves as Digimon..." Hikari sighed. She scratched her nose absent-mindedly and shifted her weight. "We gotta find Belphemon before he does and get the crest. Which one is it now?"

Ken checked the map. "Sloth."

"Hey, up there!" cried a LadyDevimon. "I told you Master Barbamon, there are _humans_ here!"

"Shit."

"I really wish we had our Digimon right now," Hikari huffed. She took off running with Yamato and Ken close behind. They leapt down to the ground, kicked dust into their eyes, and continued through the alleyways.

Hikari felt claws on her back and yelped as they pierced her skin. She looked back at that same LadyDevimon and then to her friends who, apparently, hadn't noticed she was missing. Then, she thought, perhaps they would come back for her.

* * *

"Yamato. Yamato, wait!" Ken barked. He reached out and gripped the blond's shirt. The two crashed into the ground. "They've stopped following us... for now. And Hikari's gone, too."

"What? You going to preach to me more about her betraying us?" Yamato asked. He rolled over and kicked the Kaizer off of him. "Hikari can handle herself."

"Is that what you really think, or do you just not care?" Ken snapped. "What happened to the old Yamato that would risk anything for his comrades?"

"...and what happened to you? Not being smart put a damper in your ego?"

"I'm fine, but to say the same about you would be a crime. You act like none of us have noticed what's going on with you and maybe we don't know, but when you keep us in the dark so all we can do is helplessly watch you kill yourself, what do you expect us to do?" Ken stood.

"...Ken." Yamato closed his eyes. "Hikari's right. We need to work together, but I'm not going to let that hellion get away with what she did to me. Not again."

"Again?" Ken wondered. "Yamato...?"

"You can come with me to take her out or you can go back and rescue Hikari. I really don't care. Hell, maybe you can find that Belphemon or whatever."

Ken smiled. Yamato raised an eyebrow. "I remember Takeru telling me this story. You got something you need to take care of? We'll be here waiting for you."

"I..." Yamato stared at his now scuffed and worn boots. "Ken."

"Yeah?"

"There's something wrong with Hikari. I'm not sure what. Maybe it's just a dumb feeling I have, but please, take care of her. Taichi would kill me, you know?"

"...that reminds me. What do you think everyone is doing right now?"

"Forgetting about me, I'm sure," Yamato laughed and ran a hand through his bangs. "Miyako must be worried to death."

"Yamato, let me be honest. I don't think you should fight Lilithmon alone. We can take her on together as a team."

"This is my burden."

"Since when?"

"It always has been and none of you need to worry about it!" Yamato screeched. "I've handled this for twelve years, I can continue to handle this alone. This isn't like before."

Ken twisted his lips. He wasn't sure what Yamato was going on about. Surely whatever he was dealing with in that fractured, child-like mind Lilithmon had reverted him to, but the Kaizer had no time to question it. "...and if it is?"

"Leave Ken."

"Not without you. We're going to rescue Hikari."

"Leave. Now. I won't hesitate to kill you all, remember? Like Hikari said? I'm telling you this for your own safety."

Ken growled and marched over to the blond, took him by the shirt collar and snapping a button.

"Hey! Don't stand there and act like you're the only one who has ever done anything he's ashamed of!" Ken yelled. "I've been where you are."

"I highly doubt you have any idea what I'm going through," Yamato hissed. Despite his words, he didn't try to break free. He waited until Ken let go. The Kaizer left to rescue Hikari.

Yamato held back tears. He knew Lilithmon wasn't going anywhere without his body. She wouldn't give up after one measely attempt... and Yamato didn't want the others involved. He couldn't drag them into his problems... he couldn't let them find out... and tell Takeru the truth.

* * *

"So, you're the one that made that deal with Dagomon," Barbamon said. He circled around as LadyDevimon wrapped Hikari tight in her claws. "I see you aren't aware of what gift he bestowed upon you."

Hikari shook her head. _What does he mean?_

"Master Barbamon, what should we do with this human? String her up for the townsfolk to feed on until her body is but a husk? She has one of the Crests."

"Envy. Are you really that envious, child? Of what... let me find out. Open up your mind."

Barbamon reached out, but Hikari began to glow. He retracted his hand from the burning aura.

"Them, Barbamon."

"And what do the homeostasis want with you?" Barbamon muttered. "Nonetheless, we won't be able to extract the Envy crest from this child... for now. Let's take her back to my temple. I have a feeling these three analogs weren't brought here out of the blue."

"And what of her condition, Master?"

"We'll have to act quickly, I suppose. Otherwise she'll be fit for nothing but a bartering chip with Dagomon, if that time comes."

Hikari looked down at her hand as it tingled. She flipped her palm and realized she was... flaking? Gross. Upon closer inspection, she saw what looked to her like the scales of a fish. Or...

some sea monster Hell-bent on having his way...


End file.
